¡Todos al Akatsuki bus!
by Holy van God
Summary: Todas las cosas divertidas, fastidiosas y extrañas que ocurren en el Transporte Público, también les pasa a ellos xD
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el bus y ps... el micrero me recordó a Kakuzu xD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso y a veces algo fumado Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias:

*Alternative Universe: Algún lugar, en algún camino, su gente, mi gente blahblah, díganme ustedes ¿Cuándo he escrito algo con sentido?

*OoC: Akatsuki más tontos, más humanos, más locos.

_*Si ves algo en cursiva son pensamientos, esas cosas que decimos en la mente, no las que pasan a la historia._

.

.

**En algún momento del viaje**

.

.

Se ve a Konan en la parada de bus. El bus se detiene. Konan sube.

-Pasaje-. dice el conductor, Kakuzu, desganado.

Mirada de furia cortesía Konan.

-No porque seas la novia del líder, vas a viajar gratis.

-¡Paga de una vez Konan! ¡No seas tacaña!-. gritaban el resto de los chicos desde sus asientos.

Konan busca en su bolsillo y pone una moneda en la mano de Kakuzu. Busca donde sentarse.

Al fondo hay alguien leyendo un periódico. Adelante está sentado Sasori y Hiruko, la marioneta. Al otro lado está Itachi sensualmente semidormido. En los asientos de en medio, en la fila de Sasori está Deidara, tras él está Tobi saltando en el asiento. Detrás del asiento de Itachi está Kisame y después de él está su espada Samehada.

Cabe decir que todos, en serio quiero recalcar TODOS los hombres están sentados con las piernas abiertas, muy al estilo "cualquier chico, en cualquier bus".

Konan los observa y busca al más razonable:

-Muévete-. le dice a Sasori.

-¿Por qué?

-O aparta tu marioneta, me quiero sentar.

-Pagué dos pasajes, no tengo porqué apartar a Hiruko -. responde el pelirrojo indiferente.

Tenía un punto, aunque parecía que a todos se les contagió eso de ser tacaño.

El tipo del periódico cambia de página y al hacer eso Konan ve que se trata de Pain. Se sienta a su lado.

Todo fue calma… por cinco segundos.

-¡Tobi está aburrido! Cantemos una canción-. el buen chico afina su garganta .-¡Vamos de paseo pi pi pi

-¡Ve al baño hm!-. grita Deidara y de una patada lo tumba de su asiento.

-¡Así dice la canción! Sniff…sniff...-. Tobi se soba el trasero mientras se sienta ahora al lado de Itachi.

-_Nunca debí dejar la aldea…-. _piensa Itachi al ver la escena anterior y ahora debe soportar la canción de Tobi.

-¡Vamos de paseo pi pi pi en un auto feo pi pi pi

-No es un auto, es un bus-. corrige Itachi.

-Pero si está feo-. agrega Sasori

Tobi casi llora porque de nuevo interrumpieron su canción. Vuelve a reanudar su canción.

-¡Vamos de paseo pi pi pi en un auto feo pi pi pi pero no me importa pi pi pi porque como torta!

-¿Tienes torta?-. interrumpe Kisame con sus ojos tipo asterisco/guión/asterisco.

-¡Y no nos has invitado!-. dice Konan desde atrás

-Eres un mal chico-. concluye Pein sin dejar de leer el periódico.

Tobi se queda cabizbajo. ¡Y reacciona!

-¡SOLO ES UNA #$#$#$# CANCIÓN!-. grita Tobi con una voz de ultratumba y un lenguaje no apto para buenos chicos.

-Cálmate Tobi hm-. dice algo asustado Deidara

-Parece que hablar "a lo Hidan" también es contagioso-. dice Kakuzu mientras conduce.

-Hablando del rey de Roma-. sonríe Kisame divertido, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

Se ve a Hidan haciendo parar el autobús. El bus se detiene. El jashinista sube.

-Pasaje-. dice Kakuzu desganado.

.

.

¿Cómo diablos nuestros criminales rango S terminaron utilizando transporte público? ¿Por qué Kakuzu es el conductor? ¿Pagará Hidan su pasaje o Jashin-sama lo hará?

Estas y otras preguntas puede que sean respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de Akatsuki bus!

Me molesta los niñitos que se ponen a cantar/gritar en el bus ¬¬ pero de Tobi me encanta x3

¡Por cada review Itachi se sienta de manera más provocadora! [No me metas en tus...-. alguien (yo) le tapa la boca a cierto Uchiha]

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	2. Chapter 2

No tienen idea de la alegría que dio leer sus reviews :'D ¡Muchísimas gracias! también a los que le dieron fav, follow y a los lectores anónimos.

Advertencia:

*Las mismas del capítulo anterior + *Los capítulos no tienen orden cronológico, con la intención de confundir sus mentes y hacer que sigan leyendo esta cosa ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Ups…

Sin más ¡disfruten!

.

.

**Al inicio del viaje**

.

.

El bus está en el patio y frente a él, están Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu y Tobi.

—¿Quién va conducir?-. Pregunta el líder, pues a veces deja opinar a los demás.

—¡Tobi lo hace!-. dice levantando ambas manos.

—No, lo hará Kakuzu-. ordena Pein. Conste que dije "a veces".

Kakuzu velozmente se sienta en el lugar del conductor. Pein sube al autobús.

—Pasaje .- dice Kakuzu, con el rostro billete/guion/billete

Mirada asesina de Pein.

—Quiero decir… Pasaje todos los demás excepto usted por supuesto jejeje-. Miente Kakuzu nervioso.

—¡Porqué tenemos que pagar nosotros!-. se queja Tobi con puchero y todo.

—¡Se supone que tenemos un bus para economizar!-. agrega Kisame.

Itachi es el único que no se queja, culpen a su falta de sueño.

—Es economizador, en lugar de tomar un taxi, tomaran un bus-. Explica el ávaro.

—¡Pero viajábamos a pie!-. sigue quejándose Kisame con su fuck logic.

—Empiezo a dudar de la idea de conseguir un bus-. Piensa Itachi en voz alta.

—¿Tengo que explicarlo todo de nuevo?-. se queja el líder sentado al fondo del bus.

—Con un flash-back es suficiente-. dice Tobi y se sienta a sus pies.

[Inicio del flash-back]

Estaban Pein, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi y Hidan en la sala de la Akatsuki cueva; el resto: Zetsu y Konan conectados por video chat. El líder toma la palabra:

—Debido a la última fiesta, tenemos una pequeña _gran_ crisis económica. Para poder sobrevivir, tendremos que matar a uno de ustedes.

—¡A Hidan!

—¡$#$#$# Kakuzu!

—¡Deidara!

—¡Itachi o Tobi! ¡Mejor ambos hm!

—Hay otra alternativa… -. interrumpió el líder la interrupción anterior .-Buscar nuevos ingresos. Como soy el líder me tomé la libertad de decidir por ustedes y entraremos al negocio del transporte público.

Al ver los rostros confundidos, Pein explica.

—Con un bus, autobús, colectivo, micro o como quieran llamarle

—Bus-. dijo Tobi, ya que era la palabra más corta y su pequeña mente podría recordarlo.

—Con un bus-. dijo Pein algo molesto por la nueva interrupción .-Llegaremos a nuestros destinos más rápido y de paso, recoger y cobrar pasaje a otras personas que vayan por esas rutas. Con el tiempo, tendremos el monopolio del transporte público wajajaja.

Esto significaría problemas. Sólo a Kakuzu le brillaron los ojos.

[Fin del Flash-Back]

—¿Qué pasó después?-. Preguntó Tobi.

—Robamos el autobús escolar de Konoha school-. responde Itachi aún adormilado.

—¿Y después?-. continua el buen chico.

—¡Estamos aquí, idiota! Ahora paguen-. Grita Kakuzu impaciente, sin moverse del volante.

Itachi sube. Kakuzu le cobra su pasaje y el de Pain también, el Uchiha no se queja.

Kisame sube y paga.

—Pasaje de Samehada-. dice Kakuzu.

—Pero…

—Si consideras a Samehada como algo más que una espada, entonces pagarás su pasaje wajajaja

—Uuuuuuu-. hace bulla Tobi

Kisame paga 2$ extra. Tobi sube al bus y paga 0.50ctvs.

—¡No te hagas el tonto Tobi! No eres ningún niño-. le trata Kakuzu.

—Debes pagar el pasaje de mayor-. se burla Kisame.

Qué pena que sólo Tobi sabe que ser un niño no es una edad, es un estado mental. Al buen chico, no le queda de otra que pagar lo que corresponde.

—Ahora ¡Vámonos!-. dice un muy animado Kakuzu y enciende el bus. Éste empieza a avanzar.

—¡Espérenme hm!-. se oye gritar a Deidara a lo lejos. Tobi voltea y ve a su maestro correr en su dirección.

—¡Deidara Sempai!-. grita Tobi y estira el brazo por la ventana queriendo alcanzar a Deidara, quién corre y corre y… logra subir ¿Qué? No todo es una gran proeza.

—Pasaje -. Kakuzu extiende su mano.

—Estudiante hm-. dice Deidara y paga 1$.

—Yo no veo que traigas ningún libro-. Ataca Kakuzu, al estilo chofer de bus.

_No otra vez_… -. Piensan todos, acompañando el pensamiento con face palm.

—¡Paga el pasaje de una vez!-. grita Kisame.

—Tacaño-. agrega Tobi, aunque no se sabe si se refiere a Deidara, a Kakuzu, o a ambos (Tobi: A ambos. Yo: Ahhh vale, gracias. Tobi: De nada)

Deidara que no es estudiante, aunque si es joven, pero no tacaño; paga lo que debe.

El micro sigue avanzando. Con las distracciones terminadas, Pein nota que la parte de atrás del banco frente a él, está rayado o mejor dicho, alguien lo rayó.

Se levanta de su asiento, apunta el banco y con una venita sobresaliente en la ceja, da un grito al cielo:

—¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTO!

.

.

¿Quién rayó el bus? ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Por qué Itachi tiene tanto sueño?

¡Estas y otras preguntas puede que sean respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de Akatsuki bus!

Me molesta que me cobren pasaje de adulto, en más de una ocasión he tenido que mostrar mi carnet, y una vez hasta me bajé molesta sin pagar del micro jejeje.

Por cada review Itachi se va quedando dormido tan profundo, que podrán hacerle TODO lo que quieran.

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por los reviews! y Saludos a los nuevos lectores :D

Ustedes me hacen feliz :')

Les traje al Uchiha, para que ya no me demanden jejeje

.

.

**En algún momento del viaje hubo un nuevo conductor**

[Nota mental: Debo mejorar los títulos :S]

.

.

-La vida es como un autobús-. filosofa Itachi mientras conduce.

Si, Itachi Uchiha conduce el bus. Por cierto, aún tiene sueño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -. pregunta un confundido Hidan.

-Cuando vas en un bus, te encuentras con todo tipo de personas. Todas suben o bajan del bus; en algún momento podrás sentarte y en otras te tocará ir de pie. Pero llega el día en que será el momento en que te bajes. Así también es la vida -. concluye Itachi

Silencio.

-Ehm… habla así por falta de sueño -. explica Kisame, compadeciéndose de su amigo.

Itachi explica:

-La culpa la tiene Pein ¡Él no me dejó dormir!

O_O

-¡Me voy una noche y… ME ENGAÑAS CON ITACHI! -. recrimina Konan celosa, extiende sus manos para ahorcar a Pein.

-¡Itachi y yo fuimos a robar el bus! -. aclara Pein, protegiéndose tras el periódico. Tras la calma de Konan, se dirige a Itachi .-¡Uchiha, di las cosas claras o estarás castigado!

-Solo quiero dormir... -. murmura el Uchiha .-La vida es como un bus, debes estar alerta, porque no sabes cuándo llegarás a tu parada.

-Te puse de conductor para que atrajeras a más personas ¡No para filosofar! -. se queja Kakuzu, parado al lado de Itachi para cobrar el pasaje.

-Ahora que lo pienso, llevas como media hora conduciendo y no te detuviste en ninguna parada de bus -. agrega Sasori que tenía una paleta en la mano.

De hecho, todos tenían una paleta, excepto Itachi.

A lo lejos, se puede ver una parada de bus con una larga fila de... ¿Fangirls? Al parecer el rumor de que un chico sexy estaba conduciendo un bus había corrido por toda la zona.

-¡Mira cuánto dinero! -. dice Kakuzu con su cara billete/guion/billete y listo para cobrar.

Itachi no se detiene.

-¡No otra vez! -. se quejan todos. Ya sabían que el Uchiha no detendría el bus.

-¡Por qué no te detuviste! -. gritó el líder, ahora sentado en el asiento de adelante.

-No son dignas de subir al bus -. responde el Uchiha sin vacilar.

_Eso no tiene sentido…_

-No me importa si las personas son dignas o no, en la siguiente parada, te detendrás ¡Si o si!-. ordena Pein.

-Tsk...

Itachi sigue conduciendo, se ve a lo lejos otra Parada y una persona allí… una persona que Itachi conoce muy bien… una persona que forma parte del pasado del azabache... una persona que… (¡apúrate! ok u_u) esa persona es Sasuke.

El bus empieza a avanzar lentamente para acercarse a la Parada, se detiene frente al emo vengador y abre la puerta. Sasuke se dispone a subir.

Itachi sonríe de lado.

La puerta se cierra de golpe y el bus acelera.

-¡ME VENGARÉ! -. se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Sasuke, y para los que se atrevieron a voltear, también vieron su puño en alto.

-No sabía que hacías bromas jajaja -. se burla Hidan y hace un gesto obsceno con su mano en dirección al Uchiha menor.

-Cuando le falta sueño se vuelve más divertido -. comenta Kisame con una sonrisa .-¿Cierto Itachi?

No recibe respuesta.

-¿Itachi?

De repente, el bus avanza con gran velocidad.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!

- #$#$#$$#$#$##$

El autobús frena de golpe. Todos los Akatsukis cayeron en poses demasiado comprometedoras.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó hm?! -. grita Deidara, el primero en levantarse.

-¡Perdiste otro pasajero! -. reclama Zetsu, sobándose las pompis.

-¡Y mi dinero! -. recrimina Kakuzu. Debido a la edad, fue el que más lastimado salió.

-¡Casi nos matas a todos! -. grita Pein, aguantando el dolor como macho que se respeta .-¿Siquiera estás escuchando?

-Está dormido… de nuevo… - . dice Konan con una mirada asesina y un tic en la ceja.

Observa al Uchiha, dormido en el asiento del conductor, su cabeza está apoyada en la ventana, un brazo está sobre el volante y el otro queda colgado, su mirada se ve serena y por la falta de sueño sus ojeras están más profundas, todo hace que se vea...

-_Hasta dormido se ve sexy_-. piensan todos, pero no lo dicen, porque no quieren sonar "raros".

-Awww ¡Se ve tan tierno! -. dice Konan, la única con libertad de sonar así.

- _El único tierno soy yo!_ -. piensa un molesto Sasori y lanza su paleta al rostro de Itachi.

La paleta despierta al Uchiha.

-¡Yo no fui mamá! ¡Fue Sasuke! -. despierta de golpe el Uchiha. Tiene la paleta pegada en el mentón.

-¡Aquí no está tu madre hm! -. grita furioso Deidara. Los gritos apasiguan su alma.

-¡Casi nos matas! -. explica Kisame, entre sentimientos de odio y decepción.

-Lo siento… -. dice Itachi bajando la mirada (mola que se disculpe *-*)

-Cuando lleguemos a casa estarás castigado ¡Ahora sigue conduciendo! -. ordena el líder, tomando asiento junto a Konan.

El bus arranca nuevamente.

.

.

.

¿Itachi seguirá filosfando? ¿Alguien logrará subirse al bus? ¿Sasuke conseguirá su venganza? ¿Por qué Tobi no dijo ni Jota en este cap? ¿Debo hacer los capítulos más largos?

Sobre eso… No sé si debo hacer esto un poquitín más largo, mi idea al inicio es que los caps no se pasen de las 700 palabras porque es solo para un momento de relax ¿pero ustedes que dicen? ¿Lo amplio? Y si así ¿Qué tanto?

_En más de una ocasión he estado a punto de morir por culpa de un conductor descuidado, lamentablemente ninguno ha sido Itachi_:(

Por cada review Sasori se vuelve más tierno x3

Hasta el próximo cap, mis queridos Akatsuki lectores :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holis a Todos! Los amo y lo saben x3 ¡Una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos lectores! Aunque ahora me estoy muriendo de frío xD

Recuerden que los capítulos están en modo aleatorio (?) éste viene a ser la continuación del cap 2.

¡Disfruten!

.

.

**El plan detrás de la historia**

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nadie va decirme quien rayó el bus?! -. cuestiona Pein con una venita sobresaliente en la frente.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! -. se oculta tras Deidara.

-¡Tobi fuiste tú! -. Gritan todos con dedos acusadores.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! -. Repite el asustadizo muchacho, sin moverse de su escondite.

-Ni siquiera sabe escribir su nombre, dudo que haya escrito en el bus -. opinó Itachi semidormido.

-Entonces... ¿Quién lo hizo? -. Se pregunta Pein, con una mano en el mentón y la mirada fija en el mensaje.

-¿Qué es lo que dice exactamente? -. Pregunta Konan.

Todos se levantan, excepto Kakuzu que va conduciendo, y se apechugan a ver el escrito:

"_Jashin-sama was here!"_

-Seguro que Itachi lo sabe -. dice Kakuzu en son de burla y sin dejar de conducir.

El azabache suspira. Contaría lo que pasó y después al fin podría dormir.

-¡Si, un cuentito! -. dice Tobi y aplaude. Se sienta a los pies del Uchiha mayor.

_Inicio del Flash-back._

Son las 3:00 am. Pein e Itachi acaban de llegar a la Akatsuki cueva, tienen ojeras y lucen cansados. Pero no porque se hayan ido de parranda, sino que fueron a conseguir algo:

Un autobús escolar.

-Se conducirá al salir el sol -. dice el líder, cerrando la puerta.

-Hmp -. responde el Uchiha caminando hacia la comodidad de su dormitorio.

-Mientras… -. dice Pein y se acerca a Itachi de una manera… rara.

Itachi se detiene extrañado.

-_ ¿Porqué Pein se acerca así? Con el cansancio que tiene, siendo las tres de la mañana, estando esta noche sin Konan y siendo yo demasiado sexy…¡Oh no!¡Me quiere violar!_

-Pintarás el autobús -. ordenó Pein y puso un balde de pintura en el suelo, el cual saco de la nada.

- _Ufff…¡ un segundo! _¿Por qué yo? También tengo sueño y gracias a mí conseguimos el bus. Que lo haga otro -. dice Itachi y sigue caminando hacia su cuarto; al parecer es muy hablador cuando está cansado.

-¡No me contradigas Uchiha! No podemos salir con un autobús escolar. Y Más te vale terminar antes de las 5:30 -. Pein entrega una brocha y le regala una mirada asesina.

Pein se va a dormir. Itachi mira el bote de pintura.

Necesita ayuda.

-Psss…Sasori ¿Estás despierto? -. Itachi suncha el hombro del pelirrojo con su dedo.

-_Zzz_

Sasori está profundamente dormido. Para los que no sepan se ve una ternurita así x3

-Psss… Sasori ¿Estás despierto? -. Itachi repite la acción.

Sasori despierta. Mira al Uchiha, luego mira el reloj, nuevamente al Uchiha y se asusta. Brinca de su cama a unos pasos lejos de Itachi.

-Sabía que este día llegaría: demasiados hombres en la organización, cada uno con sus necesidades y yo soy demasiado sexy. Pero no pensé que tu serías el primero en caer ¡Aléjate! -. grita Sasori, haciendo sus movimientos ninjas.

-Quiero que me ayudes a pintar el bus -. explica Itachi, con su tic nervioso algo prolongado, ante el incoherente comentario del pelirrojo.

-¡No caeré en tus trucos Uchiha! -. Sasori abre un pergamino, listo para dar batalla.

-Supongo que le pediré ayuda a Deidara…

-¡Espera! Yo voy -. accede rápidamente Sasori. Itachi hace su sonrisa de la victoria, sabía cómo manipular a un artista.

Ambos pintan en completo silencio. El bus va dejando de ser amarillo para tomar un color oscuro con nubes rojas.

Kisame se despierta por un mal presentimiento. Va al cuarto de Itachi y lo encuentra vacío. Se dirige a la sala y tampoco está. Hasta que llega al patio.

-¡Están pintando el bus! ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? Eres un mal amigo Itachi -. grita Kisame, quien voltea, se cruza de brazos y se queda allí de pie esperando unas disculpas.

Lo ignoran.

Terminan de pintar lo básico. Sasori está inspirado así que hace dibujos chibis de todos ellos al lado derecho del bus. Mientras Kisame sigue discutiendo con Itachi, aunque en realidad solo Kisame habla, Itachi lo sigue ignorando.

-¡Itachi eres un mal amigo! ¡Ya verás que me vengaré! ¡No te pienso volver a dirigir la palabra! -. advierte el tiburón y nuevamente espera la reacción del Uchiha, quién lo mira cansado.

-¡por qué hacen tanto $#$#$#$ escándalo! ¡Son las 4 de la mañana, no me dejan hacer mis oraciones a Jashin-sama! -. grita el albino que se aparece de la nada, vestido con su pijama de guadañas y sosteniendo su osito Teddy mutilado.

Sasori termina sus dibujitos chibis y le explica al Jashinista.

Vuelve a explicarle, porque Hidan es medio estúpido.

-¡Pues ya lárguense que tengo cosas que hacer! -. ordena Hidan ostilmente. Las madrugadas lo ponen así, al igual que las mañanas, y las tardes y… olvídenlo.

El marionetista regresa a su dormitorio. Kisame sigue recriminándole al Uchiha, mientras se dirigen a sus cuartos. Como Itachi ignora a su azul amigo, logra escuchar un murmullo de Hidan.

-Wajajaja es hora de "bautizar" este bus.

_Fin del flash back_

-No era necesario que nos aburrieras con toda la historia-. dice Kisame. Sí, aún está molesto.

-Era obvio que lo escribió Hidan, nadie más cree en Jashin hm -. conluye Deidara. Éste capítulo ah sido toda una pérdida de tiempo.

-Me las va a pagar cuando lo vea -. murmura Kakuzu, hace un puño con una mano y con la otra aún tiene el volante.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares. Excepto Tobi que se cambió de asiento por millonésima vez.

Pero Pein sigue molesto, busca en el bolsillo de su capa y saca un marcador, tacha las palabras "Jashin-sama" y escribe "El Dios Topoderoso Pein".

Ahora está feliz.

-¡_Yo hubiera pintado mucho Mejor el bus hm!_ -. el vago flash back había reavivado en el artista la llama del rencor.

-Deidara-sempai, Tobi tiene una pregunta sobre el cuento de Itachi -. dice el buen chico, sentado al lado de Kisame. ¿Por qué no le preguntó a Kisame? Buena pregunta.

-Hm -. hace el artista, haciendo saber que lo escucha.

-¿Hubiera sido malo que salgamos en un bus escolar? -. pregunta Tobi desde su sitio.

-Así es hm -. responde. Deidaara no estaba de humor para decirle ¡No se puede salir a cobrar pasajes en un bus escolar, ni se puede recoger adultos, y se vería el logo de la escuela. Estúpido, idiota!

-¿Y no es peligroso que salgamos en un bus con el logo de la organización y nuestros rostros chibis? -. Pregunta nuevamente Tobi, sacando su cabeza por la ventana y viendo los diseños hechos por Sasori.

-¡Es cierto! -. reacciona Pein, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación, ya que Tobi grita en vez de hablar .-Itachi estás castigado.

_Zzz_

-¡ITACHI DESPIERTA! -. grita un molesto líder, acompañado de un sopapo hacia el artista.

-¡Yo no lo hice mami! ¡Fue Sasuke! -. despierta sobresaltado y cae de su asiento.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? -. pregunta un cada vez más molesto líder, de pie frente a él .-¡Estas castigado por poner en evidencia a la organización!

El Uchiha cayó en cuenta de lo que se estaba hablando y explica:

-Aunque seamos peligrosos criminales rango S, tenemos muchos fans, creerán que el bus está pintado así por publicidad. Además nadie creería que andamos por ahí exhibiéndonos.

- _Tiene razón... -. _piensa Pein, pero no lo admitiría .- ¡Estas castigado de todas formas!

El bus se detiene en un semáforo en rojo. Por la ventana se ve a un niño con varios periódicos en la mano.

-¡Llévese el diario Ninja! ¡Con las últimas noticias de todas las aldeas! -. grita el niño y por la ventana se acerca a Pein.

-¡Llévese el diario Ninja! -. extiende un periódico.

-No molestes mocoso -. dice Pein y se sienta.

-¡A quién le dice mocoso! ¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru y seré el próximo Hokage de Konoha! -. grita el niño, hecho una mini furia.

Pein estaba a punto de enseñarle el dolor, cuando Tobi interrumpe sentándose al lado del líder.

-¡Ándele Líder-sama! ¡Tobi quiere leer la sección de deportes! -. jala la capa de Pein al estilo de Kiko del Chavo del Ocho.

La palabra deportes hace efecto en el Líder. Pein compra un periódico y Konohamaru, como todo niño olvida el insulto y con la reciente venta se aleja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El semáforo cambia a verde y el bus avanza.

Pein abre la primera página y empieza a leer en su mente. Tobi lo observa fijamente, esperando a que se lo pasara, al fin y al cabo, él había pedido que compren el periódico. Pero el líder no hacía la mínima seña de pasarle el diario. Así que Tobi habla:

-Líder sama ¿Me presta el periódico?

-No

-Pero…

-NO -. dice Pein más rotundamente y con una mirada asesina de por medio.

-WAAAAAHHH -. chilla Tobi y hace que Itachi se despierte nuevamente.

El líder lo ignora. Esta vez Tobi se sienta con su sempai.

-Deidara sempai, Tobi tiene otra pregunta sobre el cuentito de Itachi.

-Hm... -. dice Deidara, sabe que Tobi seguiría insistiéndole de todas formas.

-El bus fue pintado esta madrugada por Itachi y Sasori.

-¡Oh, Tobi eres un genio! ¡Deberían darte un premio Nobel! -. se burla Kakuzu, desde su lugar como conductor.

-Gracias Kakuzu-sempai.

Los buenos chicos no entienden el sarcasmo.

-Hidan también rayó el bus esta madrugada -. agrega Tobi, no quería que se le perdiese la idea.

-¿Y qué tiene? Ve al grano, Tobi hm.

-¿Por qué Hidan y Sasori no están aquí?

Buena Pregunta.

.

.

.

¿Dónde están Hidan y Sasori? D: ¿Cuáles son las noticias del diario Ninja? ¿Alguien más rayará este bus? ¿Los buses y autos se pintan con baldes de pintura?

Déjenme sus reviews, por cada uno de ellos un Akatsuki sufre wajajaja ok no ._.

¡Todos amamos a esta loca organización! Así que les invito a pasarse por el foro Akatsuki Rulesdonde pueden hablar con sus Akatsukis favoritos y participar en varios juegos y retos.

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Perdonen, tenía que subirlo ayer, pero se me presentaron otras cosas :S ok… ok… me puse a leer otros fics y cuando acordé ya no tenía internet :( No volverá a pasar, lo siento TwT.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D y un saludo de bienvenida a los nuevos lectores ;)

Como saben los capítulos no están en orden. Éste sería la continuación del capítulo 3.

¡Disfruten!

.

.

**Itachi y otros males **_**de Deidara**_

.

.

_Lalala _En algún momento en que Itachi conducía el bus_ lalala._

-¡Llevas conduciendo dos #$#$#$#$ horas y no has alzado a ningún $#$#$#$ pasajero!-. se queja el albino, él quería que subieran chicas.

-Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el idiota de Hidan-. dice Kakuzu .-Fue mala idea poner a Itachi de conductor.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Subió un niño!-. defiende Kisame, cubriendo los oídos de Itachi con sus escamosas manos.

-Era un vendedor y ustedes no me dejaron cobrarle pasaje-. explica Kakuzu. La imagen del bus empieza a desvanecerse para dar lugar a recuerdo.

_Inicio del Flash-back_

El semáforo estaba en rojo y un niño sube.

-¡Buenos días a todos! Perdonen que interrumpa sus pensamientos o su bonita conversación, soy un niño que se gana la vida vendiendo, yo podría estar pidiendo limosna o robando, pero en lugar de eso me gano la vida vendiendo estas paletitas-. el niño muestra su caja de paletas.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para vender?-. se queja Kakuzu, extendiendo la mano para que el pequeño pague su pasaje.

El muchacho pone una paleta en su mano.

-¡Muchas gracias Anciano! ¡Son dos pesos!

Carcajada general por llamar a Kakuzu anciando y por intentar cobrarle dinero. Kakuzu no le ve el chiste.

-¡Será mejor que te bajes ahora mismo si no quieres que…

-Kakuzu, basta-. ordena firmemente Pein.

Pein está sentado en el asiento del frente en caso de que a Itachi se le ocurra dormirse nuevamente. El líder observa al niño, que se le hace bastante familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes… No sabe de dónde, pero seguramente el mocoso ya ha sentido suficiente dolor.

Su perforado corazón se conmueve.

-Danos diez paletas-. dice el pelinaranja, mientras busca las monedas en su billetera.

-¡Si, comeremos paletas!-. grita Tobi contento, esta vez, sentado junto a Kakuzu. El resto apoya el griterío.

Konohamaru ¡digo, el niño! pasa las paletas a todos. Pein paga y el niño se baja.

El semáforo cambia a verde. El bus avanza.

Todos comen sus paletas contentos, solo Kakuzu se queja porque el niño no le pagó.

-Las personas son como las paletas-. dice Itachi mientras conduce.

_Ahí va de nuevo…_

-Algunas son de tu sabor favorito y otras no, de tanto probar el mismo tipo de paletas te aburres y decides probar sabores nuevos; pero en algún momento la paleta deja de ser paleta y será solo un recuerdo, es parte de la vida.

Silencio.

-Tobi cómete la paleta de Itachi-. ordena un molesto y desentido Pein.

-¿Por qué?-. pregunta Itachi, sosteniendo su paleta con más fuerza.

-Estas castigado por hablar estupideces-. explica el líder.

El Uchiha la veía venir. Un filósofo es incomprendido por las masas inferiores.

El buen chico le quita la paleta a Uchiha y se sienta al fondo a comer sus dos paletas. Solo Jashin sabe cómo le hace para comer con la máscara puesta.

_Fin del Flash-back._

-Se lo merecía-. concluye Kakuzu, al finalizar la historia.

-¿La paleta?-. dice Itachi feliz desde su lugar como conductor, alguien valora su sabiduría filosofesca. Sí, filosofesca.

-No, el castigo -. explica Pein .-Por cierto, esto de hacer flash back es innecesario, los recuerdos no nos han servido para nada y vueltean demasiado el asunto principal. Así que dejen de hacerlo.

-Ayuda a rellenar espacios-. murmura Tobi. Al buen chico le gusta oír los cuentitos inútiles de sus compañeros.

-Cambiando el tema…-. dice Kakuzu desde su banco .-¡Itachi no sirve de conductor!

_Donde unos ven problemas, otros ven una oportunidad_.

-¡Yo conduzco! ¡Yo conduzco hm!-. grita Deidara, alzando la mano como "niño hambre" de la escuela.

Pein lo piensa un momento.

-De acuerdo. Itachi, cambia de lugar con Deidara-. ordena el líder esperaba no arrepentirse.

-_Wajajaja ¡Demostraré que soy mejor que el Uchiha hm!-. _piensa el rubio. Camina con pasos prepotentes hacia el banco y toma el lugar de conductor, con la actitud más seria/cool/malvada que podía estar.

Itachi se sienta hasta el fondo del bus, donde cree que podrá descansar. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, lee algo:

"_Jashin-sama _(tachado)

_El Dios todopoderoso Pein was here"_

El Uchiha rueda los ojos, busca un marcador en el bolsillo de su capa _-ninja precavido vale por dos-_ tacha las palabras "el Dios topoderoso Pein" y escribe "the perfect Uchiha"

Ahora sí, descansaría un poco… o eso creía.

De repente, todos sienten como sus cuerpos se aplastan en sus asientos y deben sostenerse para no caer o salir disparados. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡#$#$#$#$# DEIDARA, CONDUCES DEMASIADO RÁPIDO!-. grita Hidan, lo más calmadamente que habla este tipo.

-¡Hay que vivir al máximo hm!-. dice Deidara y acelera aún más.

-Wiii -. Tobi tiene su cabeza fuera de la ventana y saca la lengua como los perritos. Por cierto, aquí tampoco se quitó la máscara, pero según él, el efecto es el mismo _nonoshacemosresponsablessihaceslomismoqueelidiotadetobi._

-¡Baja la velocidad!-. ordena Pein, con un aura oscura atrás de Deidara, sosteniéndose de las barandillas y equilibrándose para no caer y hacer un papelón.

Mensaje del día: Es peor hacer un papelón, que morir accidentado. Pierdes la vida, pero al menos conservas la dignidad.

El aura oscura de Pein tiene sus resultados y a Deidara no le queda de otra que frenar el bus. Nuevamente nuestros Akatsukis caen bruscamente.

Luego de una reprimenda al artista y de que todos volvieran más doloridos a sus lugares, el bus volvió a avanzar con una velocidad más razonable que la anterior.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en… 10 minutos, de hecho. Alguien, que no quiero decir su nombre pero que estoy mirando _Tobi_ interrumpe la paz que reinaba en el bus.

-Tobi quiere ir al baño.

-Aguántate hasta la siguiente parada hm-. Deidara conduce desganado, pues va contra sus principios.

-Tobi no se aguanta-. el buen chico retiene lo que está por venir cruzando sus piernas y dando saltitos .-Tobi tomó mucha Coca-cola.

-¡No hagas publicidad gratuita a las Transnacionales!-. grita Kakuzu.

-¡Lo siento, Kakuzu-sempai! No puedo respetar las normas publicitarias cuando quiero ir al baño!-. el buen chico cruza las piernas lo más que puede.

Los saltitos ya no surten efecto _¡Auxilio!_

-¡PARA EL BUS!-. gritan todos, al ver el peligro que se avecina.

El bus se detiene de golpe _¿y cuándo no?_ Tobi baja y se oculta tras un arbolito.

Pobre arbolito.

Después de obedecer al llamado de la naturaleza, vuelve a subir o al menos eso intenta.

-Pasaje -. dice Kakuzu, apoyando su pie en la puerta impidiendo el paso.

-Buena broma jejeje-. rie Tobi inocentemente e intenta subir

Pobre iluso.

-PA- SA- JE-. repite nuestro tacaño primer conductor.

Al ver la seriedad del asunto, Tobi busca en sus bolsillos y rebusca una vez más. Nada, ni siquiera trae pelusas o botones, simplemente nada.

-Tobi no tiene dinero-. explica el buen chico.

-Ni modo, te quedarás aquí-. dice Kakuzu, jala de la palanca que cierra la puerta. Queda claro que no bromea.

-Sempai…-. Tobi se dirige a Deidara y hace la carita del gato con botas.

-¡Púdrete, Tobi hm!-. al parecer la carita de gatito no funciona si llevas una máscara.

Ojos tiernos del gato con botas más intensos.

-¡No funcionará hm!

Ojos tiernos del gato con botas nivel: Cuando el gato con botas era un bebé gatito.

-De acuerdo hm-. se resigna Deidara. No quería que Tobi llegara al nivel feto del gato con botas.

Deidara entrega a Kakuzu el dinero y Tobi sube feliz como una perdiz.

-¡Espero que te hayas lavado las manos hm!

-No quiero gérmenes-. agrega Kisame, colocándose un barbijo.

-Está científicamente comprobado que hay más gérmenes en un autobús que en un baño público-. dice Itachi con toda su sabiduría Uchiha.

-Mi amigo es muy listo-. dice Kisame, poniéndose ahora unos guantes de latex.

-¡Pero Tobi no fue a un baño público hm!-. comenta Deidara, desde su puesto de conductor, sin conducir. Cualquier cosa con tal de contradecir y/o hacer quedar mal a Itachi.

-Sí, fui tras un arbolito.

-Pobre arbolito-. dice Zetsu, vestido de luto.

-A nadie le importa-. opina Sasori, cruzado de brazos. Cosas impertinentes como esas los estaban haciendo perder el tiempo.

-Sigue conduciendo, Deidara-. ordena Pein.

El micro arranca nuevamente. Demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos.

.

.

.

¿Es mi imaginación o Pein compra todo lo que le ofrecen? ¿Deidara es mejor conductor que Itachi? ¿Estoy siguiendo los pasos de Kishimoto al no darle más protagonismo al Uchiha mayor? ¿Qué le pasó al arbolito? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo los capítulos desordenados? ¿Alguien le dará una paleta a Itachi? ¿Tobi se lavó las manos?

¡Por cada review, el Akatsuki que quieran les invita de su paleta! (pero… Itachi no tiene paleta… ¡Shhh!)

.

¡Les invito a todos a unirse al foro Akatsuki Rules! Hay varias categorías en el foro, una de ellas es "La lógica de lo absurdo" uno de nuestros miembros hizo esta pregunta: Estadísticamente, ¿Cuántas personas cumplen años diariamente?

¿Creen tener la respuesta? ¡Entren, respondan y ganen! Hasta ahora nadie ha acertado, me desespero D: pero no me digan la respuesta a mí o me tacharan de tramposa xD Si no saben cómo entrar, pregunten con confianza ;)

.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hallow! Cuanto tiempo no? Para recompensar el tiempo perdido, les traigo un cap larguito (al menos en este fic si lo es) con todas las incoherencias que lo caracterizan xD y como siempre todos los momentos NO están puesto en orden cronológico, en especial en este cap, todo está más mesclado que de costumbre xD

Quería subir el cap estrenando imagen para el fic, pero no pude hacerlo y dudo que pueda hacer el dibujo de akatsuki bus u_u pero siguiendo la filosofía "Sasoriana" de ya no hacerlos esperar aquí tienen cap :3

Advertencia: Este fic contiene contenido explícito de estupideces y tonterías que pueden traumar al lector. Se recomienda discreción.

.

.

.

Aún es temprano.

Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi están el bus. Kakuzu es el conductor

Más adelante se ve un marcatarjeta (el lugar donde hacen control de horario a los buses)

Kakuzu estira su brazo y pasa la tarjeta al muchacho que atiende

- Vas atrasado -. El pelirrojo devuelve la tarjeta

- ¡Danna! ¿Usted es el tarjetero hm?

Sasori lo ignora como siempre y sube al bus, lleva a Hiruko consigo.

Está de más decir que el marionetista tuvo que pagar el pasaje por ambos.

* * *

><p>- ¿PORQUÉ TE VOY A PAGAR EL #$#$##$#$ PASAJE!<p>

- ¿Quieres subir al bus o no? -. Pregunta Kakuzu con media sonrisa

- ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDECIRÁ! ¡AVARO DE #$#$$#$#$#! -. A regañadientes Hidan paga

- _Gracias por recordármelo_ Pasaje de Jashin _wajajaja_

Kakuzu extiende la mano y hace media sonrisa.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DAR MÁS #$#$$#$#$# DINERO!

- Si no me pagas, significa que "Jashin-sama" NO existe

_- El mismo chantaje que usó conmigo _-. Piensan Kisame y Sasori y abrazan a Samehada y Hiruko respectivamente

Con un vocabulario no apto para menores de 18 años, Hidan al fin paga el pasaje de su dios

- Son 10$

- ¡PERO EL #$#$#$# PASAJE CUESTA 2$!

- Seee… pero me caes mal

No hay de otra, Hidan paga.

- _Hasta que al fin ese dios fictiocio sirvió para algo wajajaja_

* * *

><p>Lalala en algún momento en que Deidara conducía "razonablemente"<p>

- ¡Tobi se aburre! ¡Juguemos a algo!

Ignorado completamente.

- ¡Ya se! ¡Juguemos a "Yo veo con mi pequeño ojo"!

- Solo podrían jugar tú y Deidara, porque ambos tienen un ojo -. Respondió Itachi

_Debía tomarlo todo tan… literal?…_

* * *

><p>Casi todos están en el autobús, solo falta recoger a cierta planta bipolar.<p>

El bus para. Zetsu sube

Sigue la misma rutina. Kakuzu cobra doble pasaje, por Zetsu blanco y negro.

Zetsu se sienta al lado del líder.

- ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

- Seee... ya regué las plantas de la otra cueva _que Konan te encargó a TI! Flojo!_

Pein asiente.

* * *

><p>- Hidan-sempai ¿Dónde estuvo usted esta mañana? ¿Por qué subió de recién al bus? -. Pregunta el buen chico<p>

- ¡Cierto! A Sasori lo recogimos en la parada anterior, él también se desapareció misteriosamente…

- No tengo ni #$#$#$#$ idea, en un instante estaba bautizando el bus y al otro me encontraba en esa calle

(wajajaja fui yo)

- ¿Y usted Danna?

Sasori piensa un momento. Él acababa de decorar el bus, se fue a su habitación y se quedó dormido como un tierno bebé ¿Cómo rayos había aparecido en el marcatarjetero?

- Ni idea -. Fue su respuesta. (Wajajaja fui yo de nuevo xD)

- Tal vez… y solo tal vez… -. Empieza a filosofar el Uchiha .- Existe una fuerza mayor, que no conocemos… y tiene la potestad de manipularnos a su antojo, aunque tenga el mínimo de coherencia

_Y por eso odiamos al Itachi semidespierto_

Itachi termina su conclusión sin sentido para sus compañeros, y sin embargo la correcta, cierta autora los movió de lugar nada más porque si xD

* * *

><p>Kisame se sienta al lado de Itachi.<p>

- Ya no estoy enojado contigo por haberme hecho a un lado al pintar el bus -. Dice el tiburón con una sonrisa ehm… tiburonesca

- …

- ¿Me oíste? Te perdono

- Me da igual

Y volvieron a ser los mejores amigos, según Kisame.

* * *

><p>- WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH<p>

Llora el buen chico, después de lo que dijo Itachi sobre el juego.

- Esta bien Tobi, ¡jugaremos ese estúpido juego! -. Grita el Líder

- ¡NO QUEREMOS! -. Protestan todos

- Yo soy el líder y ordeno que TODOS jugarán -. Mirada asesina de Pein

- Yo no quiero -. Mirada Mas asesina de Konan

- Excepto Konan

_$#$#$# líder…._

- Yo empiezo -. Agrega Pein, para sorpresa de sus subordinados

* * *

><p>- ¡Deidara detente!<p>

- ¡Nos quiere mataaaaar!

- ¡El bus solo se detiene en la parada hm! -. Grita Deidara desde el volante

- ¿Desde cuándo respetas las reglas? -. Pregunta Kakuzu que se agarra como puede del pasamanos

- ¡Desde que tengo mi permiso de conducir hm! -. Con una mano Deidara le muestra el permiso

_¿Deidara con permiso de conducir?_

- ¡Lo conseguí por internet hm!

_Ahora todo tiene sentido nuevamente._

La siguiente parada de bus estaba cerca y allí había una persona bastante peculiar…

El instinto de supervivencia de Itachi se activó. Huele a…

Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Pein está listo para jugar "yo veo con mi pequeño ojo" con algunas modificaciones al estilo Líder-sama<p>

- Yo veo con mis sexys ojos (se los dije) algo que es de color… verde!

- Un árbol -. Responde un semidormido Itachi desde su asiento

- ¡Es el turno de To…

- ¡NO! Sigue siendo mi turno!

Al parecer Pein o es muy competitivo

o es un mal perdedor.

- Yo veo con mis sexys ojos algo que es de color… Gris!

- Pavimento -. Responde nuevamente Itachi

Pein lanza una mirada furiosa a cierto Uchiha

- Tobi ya puede…

- ¡ESPERA!

Este sería un juego muy largo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Venganza hm! -. Grita Deidara y detiene el colectivo para que suba Orochimaru<p>

La pálida serpiente estaba a punto de poner un pie en el bus, pero Itachi fue más rápido y con la velocidad de Speedy Gonzales fue hasta el asiento del conductor y pisó el acelerador.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y "a salvo" según Itachi, el bus retomó su velocidad normal.

Iniciaron los reclamos.

- ¡Acabas de perder MI dinero!

- Cuando le hiciste amague a Sasuke fue gracioso… ¡Ahora se volvió un fastidio!

- ¡Qué te pasa Uchiha suicida hm! -. Dice Deidara (seee miren quien habla…)

- ¡No lo molesten! ¡Lo hizo por su bien! -. Salió a la defensa su viejo/nuevo mejor amigo, Kisame

Se acerca al shockeado Uchiha.

- Ya Itachi… tranquilo, el hombre malo ya se fue... -. Dice mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda .- _Pobre Itachi_, _todo por culpa de Deidara_

Kisame vengaría a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Luego de perder 37 veces seguidas el juego de "Veo, veo", aún continua siendo el turno de Pein.<p>

- Yo veo con mis sexys ojos…

- Es la hormiga que se encuentra tras la puerta de la tienda en ese callejón oscuro

Itachi acertó, de nuevo.

- ¡Estás castigado!

- _¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser tan perfecto? _-. Se lamenta el Uchiha

Alguien estaría castigado por un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo.

Al menos el juego terminó. Aunque Tobi nunca pudo jugar.

* * *

><p>Después de que Orochimaru casi logra subir al bus y que Itachi ha vuelto a la normalidad, Kisame acomoda a Samehada y se sienta al fondo del bus<p>

Lee lo que está escrito

"_Jashin-sama _(tachado)

_El Dios todopoderoso Pein _(tachado)

_The Perfect Uchiha was here!"_

Hace una sonrisa tiburonesca y escribe "Deidara" y "chicos llamar al 911-3250" luego tacha las palabras "the perfect Uchiha" para que el mensaje no fuera confundido.

Venganza completada.

* * *

><p>El micro va a una velocidad 120kmhr

- Deidara detén el bus -. Ordena Sasori

No le hace caso.

- ¡Que detengas el bus! -. Repite Pein con mirada asesina

También es ignorado.

- ¡PARA EL #$#$#$#$#$#$# BUS O TE HAGO #$#$#$#$#!

No, no lo dijo Hidan. Una peliazul con los cabellos alborotados por tanta velocidad, está a punto de llegar a su límite de paciencia y nadie en su sano juicio debe hacer que Konan llegue a su límite. Así que…

El bus se detiene de golpe. Esta vez todos están bien sujetos a sus asientos, tienen experiencia por sus anteriores dos caídas.

Deidara vuelve lenta y temerosamente a su asiento.

- En vista de que Itachi y Deidara son homicidas en potencia cuando están tras el volante. Kakuzu volverás a conducir

- Sigo mal de los huesos :(

- ¡Yo lo hago! -. Grita Hidan como un chiquillo

- No estamos tan desesperados -. Pein observa a sus subordinados uno tras uno, descartándolos mentalmente

Utiliza demasiado tiempo para pensar.

- Yo conduzco, ya me impacientaron -. Dice Sasori y va hasta el asiento del conductor

- Pero… -. El líder está a punto de decir algo

Demasiado tarde.

- ¡AVANZA #$#$$#$#$ PINOCHO! -. Grita Hidan, molesto por ser ignorado, él tan emocionado que estaba

Una nube negra se posa sobre el artista eterno.

- No puedo…

Todos se acercaron con curiosidad. Y observaron con asombro que…

Sasori no alcanza los pedales.

- JAJAJAJA

- Traté de advertirte -. Dice Pein .- Supongo que es el turno de Hidan

Sasori vuelve a su asiento y la nube negra lo sigue.

Hidan ilusionado nuevamente se sienta en el asiento del chofer.

Y el bus arranca.

.

.

.

¿Qué hará el jashinista cómo conductor? ¿Alguna vez han jugado un juego como el "veo veo"? ¿Han perdido tan mal como Pein? ¿Te ha tocado ir en un bus con un conductor suicida como Deidara?¿Kakuzu me venderá la mitad de los derechos de Akatsuki?

Les tengo una **SORPRESA** con todas las cosas que han ido pasando, me ha dado deseos de subirme al bus *-* y con todas sus experiencias que me cuentan y como les debo mucho a ustedes que siguen este fic ¡también podrán subir! Así que pueden decirme detalles de la experiencia que quieren vivir en el bus, alguna anécdota que quieran "revivir" o simplemente decir que si quieren participar, solo tengan en cuenta dos cosas: 1ro meteré a todos los oc (incluyendo el mío) sólo en el siguiente capítulo, o sea el cap 7.. 2do. Es un fic de comedia (al menos eso intento) así que dudo mucho que algún Akatsuki caiga rendidamente enamorado a nuestros pies, aplica a todas, ni siquiera yo podré secuestrar a mi tierno Sasori xD lo que si les permito son besos, sonrojos, poses comprometedoras, manoseos, fangirls, _violaciones ok eso último no ._._pero no amor. Espero que me deje entender :S y por el mismo hecho de ser comedia tal vez haga algunas adaptaciones (que les avisaré si gustan) y sea un poquitín cruel jejeje

Bajo esa responsabilidad _(neehhh así les espantas!)_ espero sus participaciones :3

Por último, pásense por **Akatsuki Rules**, donde hay varias categorías, una de ellas es "Diversión y más" dirigida por el buen Chico Tobi!

ehm... no se si está de más pedirles que me dejen de sus hermosos reviews n_n

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki-lectores :3


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí retomando el fic…

Me pregunto si aún hay seguidores de esta historia o estoy escribiendo estas líneas a la nada. Primero quiero disculparme, pues…decidí dejar FanFiction para concentrarme en mis estudios, ahora volví a la página (con nuevos obstáculos que mejor ni menciono), pero siento mucho, mucho, mucho hacerles esperar, este capítulo es muy importante para mí, por eso me tomé mi tiempo para redactarlo.

Antes de continuar quiero saludar a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia, en mi ausencia hubo akatsukeros que le dieron follow, fav y comentaron. Así que ¡Bienvenidos! Me alegra saber que estas cosas que escribo sean de su agrado :'D

Unas pequeñas notas a considerar:

1. El estilo de escritura que manejo en este fic, lo tuve que romper un poco, para que quede mejor la adaptación de los Ocs (creo que así se escribe) y como somos muchas (en serio bastantes chicas!) pues el cap me quedó largo

2. En caso que no hayas leído el cap anterior, y como mencioné más arriba este cap contiene alta cantidad de Ocs pues lo hago como agradecimiento a las akatsukeras seguidoras del fic que se ofrecieron a participar (¡ofrecidas! Ok, no xD)

3. Dije que sólo haría un cap con Ocs pero romperé esa regla ¡somos demasiadas! Así que para desarrollar la historia, este cap será la introducción, es decir, contiene los momentos en que se suben al bus. El siguiente será lo que va pasando en el camino, por eso este cap tiene momentos cortados, para no adelantar esas otras cosillas jeje.

4. Muchos de los sucesos o frases las basé en sus mismos comentarios hechos anteriormente, si sale alguna broma relacionada con ellos, el crédito es todo suyo.

5. Dentro del fic, para poder desarrollar la historia hice que algunas de las chicas conocen a Akatsuki ya sea personalmente o de nombre, otras no, y así diferentes perspectivas, espero que se entienda eso mientras leen :S Eso y que cambié los nombres de algunas chicas para proteger su identidad, ok no xD solo abrevié los nombres que eran muy largos (a mi manera je)

Y la _yapa _como decimos aquí:

6. Por si a alguien le interesa, mi Oc se llama Miyasaki alias Miki. Etto... hay algunas chicas que no lo pidieron, pero igual las incluí, no sé si hubieran querido salir, espero que no me demanden… es que no podía escribir esto sin incluirlas, perdón si no les gusta pero en serio…¡no demanden a Holy! D:

Para este capítulo el título es… Le pongo título a algunos caps y otros no, este fue el afortunado (?)

.

.

**¡Todas a bordo!**

_._

_._

-Atención esclavos, tengo una buena noticia-. Dice Pein.

_-Nos llamó esclavos…_

-Es la primera vez que tenemos una buena noticia ¡wiiiii, Tobi es un buen chico!

-¿Y qué me dices de esa vez que fuimos a un Talk show navideño?-. Pregunta Konan, recordando un buen momento (?)

Todos la miran con cara de odio. Lo que aclara que no fue un buen momento.

-Eso fue horrible, horrible hm-. Murmura Deidara en posición fetal.

Como dijo Deidara, recuerdos _horribles_ pasaron por sus sensuales mentes.

-¿Cuál es la buena noticia?-. Interrumpe Sasori todos esos recuerdos, odia esperar.

-Tendrán una nueva forma de llegar a donde quieran-. Dice Pein.

-¡Sí! un portal para teletransportarnos ¡Como en Avengers!-. Grita Kisame y Tobi felices como estúpidas perdices.

-Eso una película, idiota-. se burla Kakuzu.

-¡Está celoso porque a nosotros se nos ocurrió primero!

-¡Cállense los tres!-. Pein aclara su garganta como los púber para que no les salga gallitos .-El negocio de cuidar bijus no es demandante, _quién diría que solo habían diez en todo el mundo_, por cierto Itachi estarás castigado por eso.

-Tsk… _fue su idea_-. piensa el azabache, sabe que cualquier cosa que diga sólo empeorará las cosas.

Pein continúa:

-Es por ello que invertí los pocos recursos que nos quedan en un medio de transporte.

_Fin del Flash-back_

-Esa es la razón por la que tenemos este bus-. Concluye Tobi, que amablemente y en vista del aburrimiento de sus compañeros, se ofreció a contarles una anécdota.

-Así no pasaron las cosas-. Dice Kakuzu .-Nos quedamos sin dinero por culpa de las fiestas salvajes de Deidara y Kisame _y Pein_. Además, el bus fue robado.

-¡Sólo estás celoso porque se me ocurrió a mí!-. Habla el buen chico desde su asiento.

-Tobi deja de inventarte historias-. Ordena el líder.

-¡Y yo no me pongo como feto cuando hablan de esas entrevistas navideñas hm!-. Se queja Deidara.

-¡Ya basta, no nos hagan recordar lo que pasó en ese Talk show!-. Esta vez fue Itachi el que grita exasperado, pues fue él quien la pasó peor.

En ese momento, Hidan el actual conductor, que había robado los audífonos de Itachi y por eso no participaba de la conversación; detiene el bus en la parada siguiente y sube una chica. A pesar de que la vestimenta era diferente fue fácil reconocerla.

-¡Miyasaki!-. Grita Kisame y la apunta dramáticamente al mismo tiempo se oculta tras samehada .-¡La presentadora del Tal show!

* * *

><p>Hidan conduce de lo más tranquilo, sin mencionar la presencia de Miki. Se detiene en una parada y una chica sube. Minako Kennedy.<p>

-Hola preciosa-. coquetea Hidan.

-Hola… ehm… Soy extranjera, o sea, no estoy segura de cuanto debo pagar…

-¡Cinco pesos!-. grita Kakuzu desde el fondo del bus.

-¿Qué? ¡Ningún transporte público es tan caro!-. Se queja Minako.

-Para los extranjeros si-. responde Kakuzu.

-Escúchame anciano-. dice Minako, mientras saca su celular .-Llamaré a la embajada y te aseguro que mandaré el bus a la quiebra con la demanda que les haré.

Demanda… demanda… demanda… La palabra da vueltas en la cabeza de Kakuzu.

-Dos pesos-. responde resignado y se cruza de brazos.

-Así está mejor-. Minako paga contenta por su victoria, ni siquiera sabía el número de la embajada, de hecho había llegado al país ilegalmente.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello largo y negro sube al bus. Paga a Hidan tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo al albino de coquetearle y con la mirada busca a…<p>

-¡Kyaaaaa Itachi! ¡Se ve tan sexy cuando duerme!-. Grita cuando lo ve y mayor fue su suerte al verlo dormido y que el asiento de al lado está disponible.

Se sienta a su lado y lo contempla invadiendo su espacio vital.

-¡Aléjate de mi amigo acosadora de identidad desconocida!-. Grita Kisame desde el asiento trasero .-¡No te aproveches de su inocencia!

-_¿Cómo me llamó?-. _Piensa con un tic en el ojo .-¡Soy Uchiha Hyuga Hinata! Apellidos de élite ¿Comprendes? ¡No voy a hacerle nada malo!

Gracias a Jashin-sama que lo puso al volante, las cosas marchan bien y se pone aún mejor, piensa Hidan. Dos señoritas esperan el bus en la parada. Detiene el bus, tira de la palanca y la puerta se abre.

-Hola princesas-. coquetea el albino.

-¿Cuánto es el pasaje?-. Pregunta la primera chica al subir, sin percatarse de las galanterías del jashinista.

-Para ti es gratis princesa, pero no se lo digas al avaro que está sentado atrás-. Contesta Hidan, apuntando disimuladamente a Kakuzu.

-No te confíes Andrea, con estos tipos nunca se sabe-. Comenta la otra chica aún en la parada, con los pies en la tierra (y a salvo)

-Que paranoica Sarahi… mientras no pague nada, me da igual-. Se encoge de hombros y Andrea Uchiha se sienta en el banco del fondo, entre Hiruko y Kakuzu.

-¿No piensas subir? No tengo todo tu $#$#$# tiempo!-. Habla Hidan algo molesto, por el comentario de Sarahi99.

-Te conozco Hidan y honestamente no estoy muy interesada en tener un boleto pagado al suicidio-. explica Sarahi.

Hidan está a punto de cerrar la puerta, no le va a rogar a nadie que no sea Jashin, pero en ese instante Sarahi por instinto da una vista rápida a los pasajeros y con movimientos entre ninjas y de payaso sube al vehículo milisegundos antes de que se cierre la puerta.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-. Dice Itachi firmemente, ignorando por un momento su conversación anterior.<p>

La chica a la que Akatsuki mira retadoramente es Viva-OurResistance alias Viva Resis, quien acaba de subir, con una sonrisa peligrosa se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Los conocía, la conocían y no se llevaban nada bien.

-Por favor Itachi, dejémonos de juegos-. Finge su voz .-Además en esto de los juegos sabemos que soy yo la que te gana jajaja.

-Tsk…-. Itachi recuerda la feria de primavera, donde lo obligaron a participar de un concurso en el que el premio era una dotación anual de quinua, alimento nutritivo perfecto para ninjas en crecimiento. La cosa es que en la ronda final de preguntas, resultó ser que Viva Resis fue más astuta que él… sin detalles… Al Uchiha no le gusta recordar .-No te tenemos miedo.

-¡Vete loca roba quinua hm!-. a Deidara le gusta la quinua.

-¿Loca yo? Ya verás, conozco tu punto débil Deidara…¡Fangirls!

Deidara se queda en shock y Viva Reis whatsappea a un par de chicas, que casualmente son la presidenta y vicepresidenta del club de acosadoras de Deidara.

-Tampoco te salvas Itachi, igual conozco tu debilidad.

-Puedo lidiar con Fangirls -. dice desinteresadamente y apunta a U.H. Hinata, su compañera de asiento.

-_Qué exagerado… -._ Piensa Hinata con una gotita bajando por su frente.

-¿Con todas Itachi? ¿Estás seguro? -. Nuevamente whatsappea a un par de personas.- _De todas maneras moriremos con Hidan al volante._

Itachi estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>Hidan detiene el bus. Sube una chica con un maletín, no paga pasaje.<p>

- Buenas tardes a todos los presentes-. Comienza a hablar la chica .-Mi nombre es Sukime-chan, disculpen si interrumpo su linda conversación o su pensamiento. Estoy ofreciendo estos productos-. Abre el maletín y muestra paletas, piercings, revistas, bombas y todo lo que puede contener un maletín .-Voy a pasar por sus asientos por si gustan alguna de las cosas. Recuerden, soy una chica que se gana la vida honestamente en lugar de andar robando o matando como los antisociales de Akat.. cofcof

Sukime no termina su discurso. Lo había practicado de memoria y estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que estaba frente a la mismísima organización.

-Sukime-. dice Pein y hace seña con su mano para que la chica se acerque.

Glup… traga saliva y se acerca lentamente. Maldita la hora en que había decidido dedicarse a vender, era su primer día con este empleo y al parecer sería el último.

* * *

><p>Últimamente las paradas estaban muy seguidas y mal construidas, quizás Fangirls han hecho paradas de autobús improvisadas, gracias a las publicaciones de Viva Resis o quizás el gobierno destina menos del 2% a este rubro…<p>

Sube una chica bajita como Sasori, de ojos negros y cabello negro, largo y liso, se llama Sora, rápidamente identificada como Uchiha por el símbolo en su blusa.

Otra chica de cabello rojo, lleva audífonos, tras que sube se apresura a ganar un asiento. Su nombre es Kira, se acomoda en el asiento de adelante, al lado de Tobi y la ventana. Escuchando música al taco y mirando para afuera...

La siguiente parada fue la más concurrida, subieron varias chicas: Una tal Kykio Taisho, Diana Master, Alice Kullen, Yusha, May Tsuki, Lynn Hikari, Alexia, Blacklady, Gaby Uchiha y Creepy Shadow ¿Cómo lo sé? Todas se presentaron al ver a Akatsuki, algunas más obsesionadas, más admiradas, más burlescas que otras, pero todas igual de fangirleras.

No crean que Hidan hizo dinero en estas paradas, les coqueteaba y las dejó subir gratis.

* * *

><p><em>¿Esto es real? ¿En verdad estaba ahí?<em> Piensa la chica de cabellera negra, que le llega hasta el hombro, con mechones y flequillo rojo. Viste una playera roja con la inscripción "Keep calm and love Akatsuki", una falda por encima de la rodilla y botines rojos. Observa a cada una de las personas del bus.

-¡Oh por Jashin!-. Dice finalmente la chica, de nombre Zidey .-¡Son Akatsuki! ¡Soy su más grande admiradora!

_-_Sí, hemos escuchado eso un par de veces ya-. Dice Itachi, mirando con odio a todas las chicas del bus.

-¡Tú eres Itachi!-. dice la pelinegra/roja, se acerca al azabache y toca su cabello, pensando…-Mmm...Tu cabello se ve más sedoso en televisión.

-¡Mi cabello es el más suave de todos!-. Responde molesto y aparta la mano de la chica.

-Es cierto, incluso lo contratamos para que hiciera el comercial de "Head & Shoulder"-. agrega Miki, dos asientos más adelante.

-¿No es eso un champú de ni… ¡Hey, yo te conozco!-. dice Zidey al ver a la otra azabache .-¡Eres Miyasaki de "Here and Now"!

-¡Eres la primera chica que me reconoce!-. Miki tiene lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos .-Llámame Miki.

-Hola, soy Zidey. Siempre veo todos los programas de Anime Tv.

* * *

><p>-Soy estudiante ¡Dame mi cambio!-. exige The Princess Yara.<p>

-Debo compensar esto con las chicas que hice subir gratis-. responde Hidan, no quería volver a repetir la reprimenda del líder.

-¡Eso ni es excusa para cobrar de más!-. Se queja Princess.

-Pues… ¡Muéstrame tu $#$#$#$# carnet!

Princess busca en su bolso, vuelve a buscar y sigue buscando…

-¡Quédate con el cambio!-. Dice Princess resignada, había olvidado _otra vez _el carnet del colegio.

* * *

><p>-Ya te dije que soy estudiante-. Dice Sabaku no Judith.<p>

-No veo tu carnet -. Dice Kakuzu desde su asiento al fondo, ya no le dejaba coquetear a Hidan, habían perdido muchos pasajes por su culpa.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Qué no ves que traigo puesto mi uniforme!-. dice más exasperada Sabaku.

Una guerra verbal entre Kakuzu y Sabaku después…

- _Eso no se hace, mejor dicho no se debe, por que sí se hace -. _Piensa Sabaku, acaba de pagar pasaje completo.

* * *

><p>Hidan conduce como siempre y para sorpresa de todos, demasiado bien. El semáforo se pone en rojo y el bus se detiene. Una hamer limosina también se detiene con el semáforo.<p>

Todos curiosos voltean la mirada al lado para ver quién iba en la limosina. Las más curiosas se levantan de sus asientos y se apoyan a la ventana. Se ve que dentro de la limosina hay una chica.

-¡Es Abisag Freiheit!-. Dice Kira.

-¿Qué?-. Por instinto Akatsuki se oculta tras los bancos.

* * *

><p>No le gustaba ir de pie en el transporte público, menos cuando lleva tantas bolsas en las manos, pero todo sea por su completar su colección…<p>

-_Ahora que lo pienso, debí cambiarme antes de salir de la convención-. _Todos la observan, algunos extrañados, otros admirados pero sin duda es el centro de atención, y quién no, si está en su modo cosplay de Pikachu.

-¡Hey pika-girl!-. Grita Tobi y hace señas para atraer su atención, lo cual no era necesario, pues está sentado en la primera fila, justo frente a ella.

-_¿Pika girl?! _Me llamó Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi-. Corrije Yuli-chan.

_-_¡Kyubi donde!-. Grita Pein, Konan lo calma y éste vuelve a la lectura del periódico, el titular decía "Se suspenden las clases, por falta de estudiantes. El autobús escolar sigue desaparecido".

-Tobi solo quería decirte que ¡tienes un cosplay genial Yuli-chan!

-¡Gracias! Su cosplay de Akatsuki también se ve muy realista-. Dice pikagirl, digo… Yuli

_¿Cosplay? _Todos caen al estilo anime…

* * *

><p>Alexia hace una frenada maestra, evitando la muerte de dos chicas que cruzaban la calle en ese momento; luego del shock y hechas furia las chicas dan pasos agigantados y suben al bus listas para reclamar.<p>

-$%$%$-. Fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha más bajita de cabello y ojos negros, porque nuevamente queda shokeada al ver como habían _aterrizado _los pasajeros.

-¡Una cámara! ¡Necesito una cámara!-. Grita la pelinegra que acababa de subir, cuya voz fue identificada como Nisu-chan 3, la vicepresidenta de "Boys over boys" el club de fans yaoi más importante y acosador de la ciudad.

_-_¡Casi nos matas!-. Reclama Middna, pero igual se calla al ver las poses comprometedoras, sobre todo a Deidara y Sasori. Si, una fujoshi más.

Ambas se quedan a media frase por lo que ven, mientras un hilito de sangre sale de sus narices.

_Yaoi…_

* * *

><p>El bus estaba repleto de gente, lo curioso era que nadie se bajaba, solo subían chicas que al parecer no tenían nada que hacer o es que vivían hasta la parada final… allá donde el viento llega cansado y el agua con sed.<p>

Eso piensa Andrea, por cierto ella si tenía cosas que hacer, pero la obligaron a conducir, normalmente se hubiera resistido, pero Itachi la idiotizaba _estúpido y sensual._

Así está, insultando y adorando al Uchiha, lo normal, hasta que detiene el bus, al ver a una persona conocida.

-¡Hey Riko! ¡Riko Nohara!-. Grita por la ventana, hasta que la chica de cabello verde voltea y se acerca para saludar .-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ah nada, solo compré unas velas para mi altar de… ¡ITACHI!-. Grita al verlo y sube al bus, sin pagar. Andrea sabe que eso será descontado del sueldo que no tiene.

Riko se acerca a Itachi, con las velas en mano, y está a punto de decir algo, pero al verlo rodeado de tantas chicas un sentimiento empieza a surgir, acompañado de una serie de pensamientos.

-_Itachi es mío $%$%$%$…_

* * *

><p>-Seguramente Kakuzu diría algo como "Por ser un chico, tienes que pagar el doble y también pagar el pasaje de las chicas que subieron gratis, como todo caballero debe hacer. Dinero, dinero, dinero"-. Alice hace una mala imitación del avaro. Pero el objetivo era el mismo.<p>

DARRamirez, que así se llamaba el pasajero, mejor conocido como Darr. Hace el gesto de "debes estar bromeando". Por las dudas, se gira para ver al tal Kakuzu. No, no bromea.

-Bien… supongo que tendré que pagar _y ajustarme el cinturón por el resto del mes_ ¿Cuánto es el pasaje?

_._

_._

Continuará.

.

.

Recuerden esto es solo la intro, hay protagonismo para todas más adelante x3 de hecho solo me falta redactar a unas de ustedes que me están trayendo muchos problemas D: en cuanto termine con ellas, actualizo. Ufff… solo les digo que se preparen porque el otro cap está para largo, estaba pensando en cortarlo en mini caps (ya que los míos siempre son cortos) pero me decidí por subirlo todo completo (ya les diré por qué jeje)

Ok, ok aquí va la cosa, demoré mucho, no tengo perdón, pero en serio me esforcé en esto y lo retomé, entonces… serían tan amables de dejarme un review diciendo ya saben críticas, gustos, regalos por mi cumpleaños naahhh mentira no es mi cumpleaños xD pero entienden, necesito saber si les gustó o soy un total desastre :3 besos y casi se me olvida ¡Feliz Año Nuevo super atrasado! Tengo un problema de números, no me gusta el número "5" y ahora debo sobrevivir todo un año diciendo 2015 D: como se dice al odio injustificado por algún número? xD

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap mis Akatsuki lectores!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Ahí están! Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta cosa que escribo :'3 En verdad que les amo! En los límites de la cordura y como me permite la ley xD bueno, dije que estaría de vuelta a la acción. A medias, técnicamente, porque no eh revisado mis PMs ni leído las actualizaciones, si eres una de mis escritoras, tranquis. Yo tardo un poco pero llego y muero por leer las nuevas historias que me recomendaron *-* Pasa que acabo de terminar este cap y no podía esperar más para publicarlo.

Mando un saludo especial al estilo de las Fuerzas Armadas a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia :D ¡y Mil gracias a todos por dejarme sus reviews!

Saben este fic me tiene loquilla, perdí todo este capítulo que había escrito y me costó un mundo recuperar los documentos, además quiero hacer otras cosas como ver anime, leer, escribir otros fics, hacer una historieta o hacer una cortina. Pero una voz interna me dice _Holy tienes un fic a medias_, le digo _jódete voz interna_, pero aun así no me dejaba tranquila Dx

Aquí las notas a considerar antes de leer el cap, algunas son las mismas que para el anterior cap:

1. Este fic siempre ha tenido capítulos cortos, un estilo de escritura simple y descripción mínima o nula pero en este cap lo tuve que romper un poco, para que quede mejor la adaptación de los Ocs y terminé con más de diez mil palabras.

2. Algunas situaciones ocurren al mismo tiempo desde diferentes asientos, así que estarán algo cortadas. Otras escenas involucran a todos los personajes, por lo que no hay necesidad de hacer los saltos. Si necesitan guiarse, pueden hacerlo con el cap anterior (el cual edité con los personajes que me faltaron mencionaron _sorry... _y los que agregué luego).

3. Muchos de los sucesos o frases las basé en sus mismos comentarios hechos anteriormente, si sale alguna broma relacionada con ellos, el crédito es todo suyo.

4. En caso que no hayas leído el capítulo anterior y como mencioné más arriba este cap contiene alta cantidad de Ocs pues lo hago como agradecimiento a los akatsukeros seguidoras del fic.

5. Para poder hacer esta historia tuve que hacer que algunas de las chicas conozcan a Akatsuki ya sea personalmente o de nombre, otras no, algunas se conocen entre ellas, hago referencia a otros fics, etc. Además cambié los nombres de algunas chicas _para proteger su identidad_ ya que que eran muy largos.

Y la _yapa _como decimos aquí:

6. Las series, canciones, etc. que se menciona, a sus respectivos creadores.

Tiendo a exagerar las cosas, así que no se dejen llevar por el título de este cap :v

.

.

**¡Todos al harem bus!**

_._

.

-¡Miyasaki!-. grita Kisame y la apunta dramáticamente al mismo tiempo que se oculta tras Samehada .-¡La presentadora del Talk show!

Miyasaki es una chica de cabello negro; viste jeans, un suéter gris con el logo de Akatsuki y al hombro una mochila entre futsia y negro. Presentadora de "Here and Now" un programa de entrevistas, justamente el año pasado Akatsuki había sido invitado al programa y pues… en resumen, pasaron malos ratos, así que le agarraron odio a la chica.

La azabache alza la vista, tras oír su nombre y abre los ojos como platos, pero no tenía el coraje de bajarse e ignorarlos. Ni tiempo que perder esperando otro colectivo. Suspira y trata de continuar alegremente.

-¡Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo… la última vez que los vi fue en navidad ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! Tobi estas más alto y...

-Te odio-. interrumpe la voz de ultratumba de Tobi.

Todos lo miran sorprendidos, pocas veces a Tobi le daban casos de bipolaridad.

-¡Esa vez, Miyasaki le gritó a Tobi!-. esta vez habla con su voz infantil, que calmó al resto.

-¿Eh? No fue para tanto-. trata de calmarlo la chica .-Además todo quedó en el pasado, llámenme sólo Miki, como mis amigos lo hacen _si los tuviera…_ ¿Cuánto dices que es el pasaje?-. se dirige a Hidan con el intento de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-4 pesos para ti-. dice Kakuzu, aunque estaba sentado al fondo del bus por su mal de huesos, su voz grave se hizo escuchar y todos lo apoyaron.

-¿Qué? Me tratan de tomar el pelo, que resentidos ¿No pueden olvidar una pequeña entrevista? ¡No fue el fin del mundo!-. exclama Miki cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Le gritaste a Tobi!

-¡Insultaste mi música hm!

-Evitaste que tuviera una cita-. agrega Sasori.

-Arruinaste mi espíritu navideño-. dice Itachi con una nube negra, aunque estaban en un bus y es prácticamente imposible que haya una nube dentro. _Nada es imposible para Itachi_.

Y la lista continuó.

-Quéjense a producción, yo sólo leía las preguntas-. entrega las cuatro monedas a Hidan .-_Malditos extorsionadores… _De todas maneras, casi nadie vio el programa-. hace la señal de la paz con sus manos, que no fue correspondida por ninguno.

Con todos los accidentes anteriores, los chicos habían cambiado de lugar varias veces, la cosa es que estaban acomodados así: en la 1ra fila a la derecha Deidara, detrás de él Sasori (ventana) y Hiruko (pasillo), luego Kisame y Samehada a la ventana. En la fila izquierda se encuentra Tobi, detrás Pein (ventana) y Konan (pasillo); en la 3ra estaba Itachi, el cuarto asiento que es uno largo están sentados Zetsu al rincón y Kakuzu herido a su lado.

Miki busca un lugar donde sentarse, aún se notaba que todos estaban molestos, así que daba igual lo que hiciera… quita a Hiruko y lo pone en la última fila, luego ella se acomoda al lado de Sasori. Si iba a fastidiar a alguien por lo menos que sea a su amor platónico. Sí, no tiene sentido.

* * *

><p>Hidan conduce de lo más tranquilo, sin mencionar la presencia de Miki. Se detiene en una parada y una chica sube. Minako Kennedy.<p>

-Hola preciosa-. coquetea Hidan.

-Hola… ehm… Soy extranjera, o sea, no estoy segura de cuanto debo pagar…

-¡Cinco pesos!-. grita Kakuzu desde el fondo del bus.

-¿Qué? ¡Ningún transporte público es tan caro!-. se queja Minako.

-Para los extranjeros si-. responde Kakuzu.

-Escúchame anciano-. dice Minako, mientras saca su celular .-Llamaré a la embajada y te aseguro que mandaré el bus a la quiebra con la demanda que les haré.

Demanda… demanda… demanda… La palabra da vueltas en la cabeza de Kakuzu.

-Dos pesos-. responde resignado y se cruza de brazos.

-Así está mejor-. Minako paga contenta por su victoria, ni siquiera sabía el número de la embajada, de hecho había llegado al país ilegalmente.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello largo y negro sube al bus. Paga a Hidan tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo al albino de coquetearle y con la mirada busca a…<p>

-¡Kyaaa, Itachi! ¡Se ve tan sexy cuando duerme!-. grita cuando lo ve y mayor fue su suerte al verlo dormido y que el asiento de al lado está disponible.

Se sienta a su lado y lo contempla invadiendo su espacio vital.

-¡Aléjate de mi amigo acosadora de identidad desconocida!-. grita Kisame desde el asiento trasero .-¡No te aproveches de su inocencia!

-_¿Cómo me llamó?_-. piensa con un tic en el ojo .-¡Soy Uchiha Hyuga Hinata! Apellidos de élite ¿Comprendes? ¡No voy a hacerle nada malo!

-Creí que sólo habían dos Uchihas en el mundo-. comenta Kisame al oír el apellido de Hinata, mientras la observa fijamente.

-Pez entrometido…-. murmura Hinata .-_Piensa Hinata piensa…_ ¡Mira la sirenita sobre hielo!-. grita y apunta a alguna dirección.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-. Kisame voltea y empieza a buscar, un folleto, un cartel o una presentación en vivo de su más grande ídola.

U.H. Hinata aprovecha esos preciados segundos, se acerca más al dormido e inocente Itachi y pone suavemente sus labios en los de él, beso que fue incrementándose… Aún entre sueños Itachi corresponde el beso, hasta que la presión en su boca lo despierta.

_-¡La maldición Uchiha!_-. piensa Itachi y abre los ojos más de lo normal. Acto seguido empuja a Hinata delicadamente _caballerosidad ante todo_ y se hace bolita en su asiento.

U.H. Hinata contenta, lo mira aun sentada a su lado.

-Cálmate Itachi, sólo quería robarte un beso-. la chica le guiña un ojo .-No voy a hacerte nada más jejeje.

-Nunca puedo dormir tranquilo-. se queja el azabache inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, resignado.

-Vuelve a descansar, prometo no hacerte nada esta vez-. dice Hinata con la mano en posición de juramento.

-El corazón está del otro lado-. corrige Itachi.

-_Me descubrió… _Sólo estaba probándote-. dice la chica con tono de picardía y una sonrisa aún más peligrosa.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Jashin-sama que lo puso al volante, las cosas marchan bien y se pone aún mejor, piensa Hidan. Dos señoritas esperan el bus en la parada. Detiene el bus, tira de la palanca y la puerta se abre.<p>

-Hola princesas-. coquetea el albino.

-¿Cuánto es el pasaje?-. pregunta la primera chica al subir, sin percatarse de las galanterías del jashinista.

-Para ti es gratis princesa, pero no se lo digas al avaro que está sentado atrás-. contesta Hidan, apuntando disimuladamente a Kakuzu.

-No te confíes Andrea, con estos tipos nunca se sabe-. comenta la otra chica aún en la parada, con los pies en la tierra _y a salvo_.

-Que paranoica Sarahi… mientras no pague nada, me da igual-. se encoge de hombros y Andrea Uchiha se sienta en el banco del fondo, entre Hiruko y Kakuzu.

-¿No piensas subir? No tengo todo tu $#$#$# tiempo!-. habla Hidan algo molesto, por el comentario de Sarahi99.

-Te conozco Hidan y honestamente no estoy muy interesada en tener un boleto pagado al suicidio-. explica Sarahi.

Hidan está a punto de cerrar la puerta, no le va a rogar a nadie que no sea Jashin, pero en ese instante Sarahi por instinto da una vista rápida a los pasajeros y con movimientos entre ninjas y de payaso sube al vehículo milisegundos antes de que se cierre la puerta.

-¡TACHI!-. grita Sarahi como loca, una vez que sube al bus. Se acerca al Uchiha, quedando de pie, al lado de U.H. Hinata, pues ella está sentada junto al azabache.

-Tachi, soy tu mayor admiradora ¡Dame tu autógrafo, onegai!-. Sarahi se inclina suplicante ante él.

-Me llamo Itachi, con "I"-. corrige pues… Itachi.

-¿Le das tu autógrafo a tu más grande fan?-. ruega Sarahi con libreta en mano, ignorando la corrección.

-Espérate amiga, su más grande fan soy yo-. comenta U.H. Hinata y se apunta a sí misma.

-Tachi-kun, onegai-. sigue ignorando a las personas a su alrededor. Esta vez entrega al azabache una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Itachi está con un tic en el ojo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-. dice Itachi firmemente. Ignorando por un momento su discusión anterior.<p>

La chica a la que Akatsuki mira retadoramente es Viva-OurResistance alias Viva Resis, quien acaba de subir. Con una sonrisa peligrosa se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Los conocía, la conocían y no se llevaban nada bien.

-Por favor Itachi, dejémonos de juegos-. finge su voz .-Además en esto de los juegos sabemos que soy yo la que te gana jajaja.

-Tsk…-. Itachi recuerda la feria de primavera, donde lo obligaron a participar de un concurso en el que el premio era una dotación anual de quinua, alimento nutritivo perfecto para ninjas en crecimiento. La cosa es que en la ronda final de preguntas, resultó ser que Viva Resis fue más astuta que él… sin detalles… Al Uchiha no le gusta recordar .-No te tenemos miedo.

-¡Vete loca roba quinua hm! -. a Deidara le gusta la quinua.

-¿Loca yo? Ya verás, conozco tu punto débil Deidara… ¡Fangirls!-. dice Vivas Resis con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Deidara se queda en shock y Viva Resis whatsappea a un par de chicas, que casualmente son la presidenta y vicepresidenta del club de acosadoras de Deidara.

-Tampoco te salvas, Itachi. Igual conozco tu debilidad.

-Puedo lidiar con fangirls-. dice desinteresadamente y apunta a U.H. Hinata, su compañera de asiento.

-_Qué exagerado…-._ piensa Hinata con una gotita bajando por su frente.

-¿Con todas Itachi? ¿Estás seguro?-. nuevamente whatsappea a un par de personas .-_De todas maneras moriremos con Hidan al volante._

Itachi estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>Hidan detiene el bus. Sube una chica con un maletín, no paga pasaje.<p>

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes-. comienza a hablar la chica .-Mi nombre es Sukime-chan, disculpen si interrumpo su linda conversación o su pensamiento. Estoy ofreciendo estos productos-. Abre el maletín y muestra paletas, piercings, revistas, bombas y todo lo que puede contener un maletín .- Voy a pasar por sus asientos por si gustan alguna de las cosas. Recuerden, soy una chica que se gana la vida honestamente en lugar de andar robando o matando como los antisociales de Akat.. cofcof

Sukime no termina su discurso. Lo había practicado de memoria y estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que estaba frente a la mismísima organización.

-Sukime-. dice Pein y hace seña con su mano para que la chica se acerque.

Glup… Sukime traga saliva y se acerca lentamente. Maldita la hora en que había decidido dedicarse a vender, era su primer día con este empleo y al parecer sería el último.

-¿Si?-. pregunta Sukime desde una distancia prudente.

-Acércate más-. ordena el líder. Konan sabe lo que él se traía entre manos.

Sukime sujeta más duro su maletín para darse fuerza y se acerca un poco más al asiento de Pein.

-Más cerca-. repite nuevamente el líder. Kakuzu también se percata de lo que ocurrirá.

-_Hasta aquí llegué, adiós mundo cruel, Mamá te amo, oni-san me debes dinero-. _piensa Sukime, totalmente asustada.

Una vez que está en el pasillo justo frente a Konan y Pein, éste le dice:

-Dame doce pares de esos piercings, media docena de paletas, ah ¿Esa revista es de colección? No importa, me la llevo…-. habla Pein y habla y habla y habla…

-_¡Soy rica!_-. piensa Sukime, ofreciendo todos los productos de su maletín.

* * *

><p>-Es I-TA-CHI, no ta-chi-. corrige el azabache por milésima vez.<p>

-Solo fírmale el papel-. aconseja U.H. Hinata, un poco aburrida. Itachi obedece y entrega la libreta, pero comete un error…

Sarahi lee la nota:

_"Para mi más grande fan, según ella. De Tachi"_

Esto será gracioso mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Danna, danna, danna ¿Me escucha?-. molesta Miki a Sasori sunchándolo con el dedo; hasta ahora Sasori <em>al igual que el resto<em> había tratado de ignorarla.

-¿Qué quieres?-. pregunta Sasori fastidiado, a veces es mejor seguirle la corriente a las personas para que te dejen de molestar.

-Etto… solo quería decirle que admiro mucho su arte, algún día quiero ser tan buena como usted-. dice Miki algo nerviosa y sonrojada. Por su parte Sasori está tranquilo, Miyasaki no era tan mala después de todo.

-Incluso hice una marioneta de usted, ¡Es mi propio Danna! Ahora se lo muestro-. agrega Miki. Busca en su mochila y saca una marioneta (?)

Es de tela oscura como la capa de Akatsuki, cabello rojo, botones en lugar de ojos y la boca era una hilada costurada. Sin duda, era algo… escalofriante.

-Se llama Sasori junior-. dice Miki e introduce su mano en el objeto, sus dedos ocupan las manos del muñeco y da la apariencia que su cabeza se movía.

El shock existe y Sasori lo estaba experimentando.

Miki hace su voz más aguda para "darle vida" a Sasori junior, como tantas veces lo ha hecho, pero no es por loca, es por… olvídenlo, si está loca

-¿Le gusta Danna?

-Primero que nada eso no es una marioneta, es un títere, aprende la diferencia entre un títere y una marioneta. Segundo, mi voz no es aguda, así que no agudices tu voz para el muñeco. Tercero, los botones que usaste son rojos, mis ojos NO son rojos-. "es para que tengan el sharingan" está a punto de decir Miki, pero mejor se queda callada y sigue escuchando atentamente a su mentor.

Sasori termina sus críticas para nada constructivas.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta o no?-. pregunta Miki. No, no captó las críticas.

El marionetista cae al estilo anime.

* * *

><p>Últimamente las paradas estaban muy seguidas y mal construidas, quizás Fangirls han hecho paradas de autobús improvisadas, gracias a las publicaciones de Viva Resis o quizás el gobierno destina menos del 2% a este rubro…<p>

Sube una chica bajita como Sasori, de ojos negros y cabello negro, largo y liso, se llama Sora, rápidamente identificada como Uchiha por el símbolo en su blusa.

Otra chica de cabello rojo, lleva audífonos, tras que sube se apresura a ganar un asiento. Su nombre es Kira, se acomoda en el asiento de adelante, al lado de Tobi y la ventana. Escuchando música al taco y mirando para afuera...

La siguiente parada fue la más concurrida, subieron varias chicas: Una tal Kykio Taisho, Diana Master, Alice Kullen, Yusha, May Tsuki, Lynn Hikari, Alexia, Blacklady, Gaby Uchiha y Creepy Shadow ¿Cómo lo sé? Todas se presentaron al ver a Akatsuki, algunas más obsesionadas, más admiradas, más burlescas que otras, pero todas igual de fangirleras.

No crean que Hidan hizo dinero en estas paradas, les coqueteaba y las dejó subir gratis.

* * *

><p><em>¿Esto es real? ¿En verdad estaba ahí?<em> Piensa la chica de cabellera negra, que le llega hasta el hombro, con mechones y flequillo rojo. Viste una playera roja con la inscripción "Keep calm and love Akatsuki", una falda por encima de la rodilla y botines rojos. Observa a cada una de las personas del bus.

-¡Oh por Jashin!-. dice finalmente la chica, de nombre Zidey .-¡Son Akatsuki! ¡Soy su más grande admiradora!

_-_Sí, hemos escuchado eso un par de veces ya-. dice Itachi, mirando con odio a todas las chicas del bus.

-¡Tú eres Itachi!-. dice la pelinegra/roja, se acerca al azabache y toca su cabello, pensando… .-Mmm...Tu cabello se ve más sedoso en televisión.

-¡Mi cabello es el más suave de todos!-. responde molesto y aparta la mano de la chica.

-Es cierto, incluso lo contratamos para que hiciera el comercial de "Head & Shoulder"-. agrega Miki, dos asientos más adelante.

-¿No es eso un champú de niñ… ¡Hey, yo te conozco!-. dice Zidey al ver a la otra azabache .-¡Eres Miyasaki de "Here and Now"!

-¡Eres la primera chica que me reconoce!-. Miki tiene lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos .-Llámame Miki.

-Hola, soy Zidey. Siempre veo todos los programas de Anime Tv.

-Waahh ¿En serio?-. Miki está más que conmovida. Al menos la cadena no era un total desastre.

-Sí, tu programa es el peor de todos-. concluye Zidey.

Tomar nota: Zidey tiende a la sinceridad. Demasiada sinceridad.

* * *

><p>-Soy estudiante ¡Dame mi cambio!-. exige The Princess Yara.<p>

-Debo compensar esto con las chicas que hice subir gratis-. responde Hidan, no quería volver a repetir la reprimenda del líder.

-¡Eso no es excusa para cobrar de más!-. se queja Princess.

-Pues… ¡Muéstrame tu $#$#$#$# carnet!

Princess busca en su bolso, vuelve a buscar y sigue buscando…

-¡Quédate con el cambio!-. dice Princess resignada, había olvidado _otra vez _el carnet del colegio.

* * *

><p>-Ya te dije que soy estudiante-. dice Sabaku no Judith.<p>

-No veo tu carnet-. dice Kakuzu desde su asiento al fondo, ya no le dejaba coquetear a Hidan, habían perdido muchos pasajes por su culpa.

-¡Demonios! ¡Qué no ves que traigo puesto mi uniforme!-. dice más exasperada Sabaku.

Una guerra verbal entre Kakuzu y Sabaku después…

-_Eso no se hace, mejor dicho no se debe, por que sí se hace-. _piensa Sabaku, acaba de pagar pasaje completo.

* * *

><p>Luego de la compra millonaria de Pein.<p>

-¿Por qué siempre hace eso?-. murmura Konan.

-Creo que Pein tiene buen corazón y por eso compra todo lo que le ofrecen-. le dice Zidey a Konan desde el asiento de atrás.

-¿Tú crees?-. pregunta Konan conmovida.

-En realidad, solo es un comprador compulsivo-. se sincera Zidey, cómo siempre lo hace.

-Puedo escucharlas-. comenta Pein con un tic en el ojo.

Mientras a Kakuzu le duele el bolsillo y le da un paro cardiaco a uno de sus corazones.

* * *

><p>-Luego el líder le dio mi paleta a Tobi, sólo porque casi los mato a todos-. termina de contar Itachi, el hecho que lo hayan culpado de tantas cosas ese día hizo que sienta la necesidad de expresarse y ahí habían varias chicas que por lo menos lo escuchaban atentamente.<p>

-¡Pobrecito Itachi!-. grita Alice conmovida.

-¡Siempre te castigan por ser perfecto! Toma, cómete todas las paletas que quieras-. U.H. Hinata busca en su bolso y empieza a ponerle paletas en su boca desenfrenadamente.

-Nosf fuedo resfifas-. intenta hablar Itachi.

-Tanto amor va a matarlo-. se burla Lynn al ver la escena .-Itachi él come paleta jejeje _Que bueno que Resis me llamó._

El resto de las chicas, la miran de cara de WTF! Al parecer está prohibido burlarse del Uchiha en presencia de tantas fangirls.

-Tranquis chicas, era broma-. se defiende Lynn haciendo un puchero. _Ya no dejan divertirse ni un rato_.

-Algo me dice que este viaje será más largo de lo normal-. reflexiona Sora en voz alta. Luego saca de su bolsa hilo y aguja y empieza a hacer un jersey.

* * *

><p>-<em>Mátenme, mátenme -. <em>piensa un frustrado Sasori, está harto de Miyasaki, no para de tararear canciones de la época de su abuela Chiyo y diciendo que es "su canción" refiriéndose a ambos. Necesita ayuda para deshacerte de ella, porque si él hace algo, Miki lo tomará como algo bueno o peor una forma de ligue.

En su estado de desesperación, lanza un kunai con un mensaje secreto, al que le llegue esperaba que lo ayude.

Sarahi siente un golpe en su libreta, se fija y ve un kunai en ella, está a punto de gritar de rabia a quien sea el psicópata que intentó matarla, pero ve una inscripción en el kunai:

"_Has que Miyasaki deje de sentarse a mi lado, supongo que debo decir por favor... Atte Sasori_

_Pd. Este mensaje no se autodestruirá, pero desaste de él, es vergonzoso"_

* * *

><p>-Parece que les gusta hacer el ridículo-. comenta la chica desde el fondo del bus, sentada al lado de Hiruko.<p>

-¡A quien le dices ridículo $#$#$#!-. grita Hidan al voltearse de su asiento de conductor.

-A ustedes $#$#$# ¡EN ESPECIAL A TI #$#$#$#$!-. responde Andrea sin inmutarse por el albino.

Hidan queda boquiabierto y confundido, lo callaron con su propia medicina. Al ver que el albino no responde, Pein se sorprende.

-Tienes madera para Akatsuki ¿Cómo te llamas?-. pregunta Pein, mientras se prueba uno de los tantos piercings que compró.

-Andrea Uchiha-. le responde indiferente.

-¡Otra Uchiha NOOO por favor hm!-. Deidara se inclina en su asiento y empieza a implorar a las alturas.

-Itachi ¿A cuántos Uchihas dejaste vivos?-. pregunta Kisame, al parecer todos eran Uchihas.

-Después de matar a mi clan, tuve que vender el apellido para sobrevivir-. explica el azabache a Kisame, luego le dedica una mirada asesina a Deidara por su insolente comentario.

-Eso explica todo-. reflexionan para sí Andrea y Kisame.

* * *

><p>-<em>Sasori me ha encomendado una misión, debo ayudarlo-. <em>piensa Sarahi y se acerca a la azabache .-_Miyasaki es un personaje público, debo tener cuidado… _¿Miyasaki, cierto?

-Eso dice mi carnet de identidad-. responde Miki.

-Mira, he estado de pie todo el episodio y me preguntaba si podrías darme tu asiento-. Sarahi hace ademán de estar muy cansada.

-Pero hay otros asientos libres-. corrige Miki, apuntando atrás. Ya que muchas chicas se amontonaron alrededor de Itachi o Tobi, quedaba espacio libre en los bancos.

-Es que la brisa es mejor aquí... y debo estar cerca de Konan para oír su sabiduría…-. al ver que Miyasaki no tiene intenciones de obedecer, se resigna y le pasa el kunai .-Sasori me ha pasado esto, así que ¿Muévete, si?

-_Qué plan tan simple-. _piensa Sasori asustado. Miki lee la inscripción.

-Aww mi Danna se siente desesperado ¡Es tan tierno!-. Miki abraza el kunai, que luego pondría en su altar, y se levanta .-No quería hacerme sentirme mal y por eso le pidió a otra persona que me levantara, es muy considerado de su parte-. despeina al pelirrojo, se sienta en el pasillo y Sarahi ocupa el lugar al lado de Sasori.

-Se quedó con mi kunai-. murmura resignada Sarahi.

-Querrás decir Mi kunai-. corrige Sasori más extrañado que antes, las fangirls están locas, lo acababa de comprobar.

-Tu kunai, mi kunai que importa, sólo son pronombres posesivos-. explica Sarahi .-La cosa es Sasori, que me debes algo por ayudarte.

-Olvídalo-. responde Sasori.

-¡No seas tan cruel, yo te ayudé! Aunque sea dame un recuerdito-. ruega Sarahi.

Si Sasori no se equivocaba… y nunca se equivocaba, excepto esa vez que creyó que Deidara era mujer…; el punto es que la chica era del tipo _insistente, _no le quedaba otra que acceder a sus peticiones.

-Está bien-. el artista busca en su bolsillo y saca su kit de emergencia, lo abre, saca una tablilla de emergencia y una navaja, talla una línea y se lo entrega .-Ten.

-Wahhh-. grita emocionada y observa el surco recto en la madera .-Ehm… ¿Esto qué es?

-Una serpiente.

-Las serpientes no están tan rectas y ésta no tiene ni cola ni cabeza-. se queja Sarahi.

-No estoy de humor para hacer nada más-. Sasori se cruza de brazos y hace una especie de puchero.

-Awww es imposible enojarse contigo-. presiona una de las mejillas del pelirrojo .-¿Quién es un buen villano? ¿Quién es un buen.. ¡Nada! Mejor me callo-. grita al ver la mirada asesina de su compañero de banco .-_Al menos tengo mi recuerdo, ya puedo quitarlo de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de bajar del bus._

Sasori aún tiene el rostro serio y furioso. Un objeto es colocado en su regazo por otra chica.

-Es un jersey para ti-. explica Sora parada delante de él .-Te será útil en invierno y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Es… rosa…-. dice Sasori con una gotita anime en la frente, levantando el jersey con ambas manos.

-Tampoco tengo tanto material disponible-. Sora se encoje de hombros. Después murmura .-Que tipo tan exigente.

Sasori observa el jersey con más detenimiento tenía el bordado de un escorpión, nada mal. Lo inquietó el hecho que le cabía perfecto, cómo diantres ella sabía su talla.

Sora lo hace ponerse de pie frente a ella y con los dedos señala la altura de ambos. La misma altura.

-Serás adulto, pero tienes la misma medida que una adolescente-. concluye Sora con una sonrisa triunfante y vuelve a su asiento a hacer otro jersey.

Ese día Sasori ganó un jersey, pero perdió su autoestima.

* * *

><p>Hidan conduce, como siempre y para sorpresa de todos, demasiado bien. El semáforo se pone en rojo y el bus se detiene. Una hamer limosina también se detiene con el semáforo.<p>

Todos curiosos voltean la mirada al lado para ver quién iba en la limosina. Las más curiosas se levantan de sus asientos y se apoyan a la ventana. Se ve que dentro de la limosina hay una chica.

-¡Es Abisag Freiheit! Kira, ante tanto alboroto que la obligó a quitarse los auriculares.

-¿Queeé?-. por instinto Akatsuki se oculta tras las chicas y los bancos.

-¿Por qué se ocultan? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es famosa?-. pregunta Lynn, si alguien podía poner nervioso a Itachi, entonces ese alguien era digna de recordarse.

-¡Es escritora, productora y directora de Akatsuki!-. explica Blacklady sin dejar de mirar por la ventana .-Es capaz de sacar los secretos más oscuros de Akatsuki a la luz ¡Ella es increíble!

-Trabaja conmigo en AnimeTV-. explica Miki .-Su programa es el más popular de toda la cadena.

-¿Y por qué tú no tienes limosina Miki?-. pregunta Zidey, por curiosidad.

Miki se va al fondo del bus y se hace bolita .-_Mi show es el menos popular y los productores me odian…_

-Oigan, hay que saludar a Abisag-. dice Yusha, ignorando a la nueva emo .-¡Hola Ab…

Itachi tira a Yusha al suelo y tapa la boca de la chica con su mano. No podía permitir que Abi descubriera que ellos estaban ahí. Itachi, al ver a la chica colorada, se percata que su otra mano está en uno de los senos de Yusha y esta vez es el Uchiha quien se sonroja. Rápidamente se pone de pie, dejando aun en el suelo a la chica en shock. Al igual que el resto.

-Verán…-. dice Itachi para disimilar su color de tez y justificar su comportamiento .-Abisag tiene un equipo especial, siempre nos espían, nos secuestran, escapamos, nos vuelven a atrapar, etc.

-¡Es divertido cuando yo soy el camarógrafo hm!-. agrega Deidara, recordando buenos tiempos.

-Pero no cuando muestra nuestros errores-. dice Pein molesto.

-O cuando hackea nuestras cuentas y publica nuestras fotos prohibidas-. agrega Sasori, recordando las fotos en las aguas termales, menos mal había niebla.

Las chicas acompañan el sonrojo de Yusha, pero por otra razón: Imágenes mentales no aptas para _r__ated K_ pasan por sus tan cuestionadas mentes inocentes. Guardan silencio un momento…

-¡ABISAG! ¡Abi! ¡Aquí están los chicos!-. grita Gaby, abriendo una ventana .-¡Lo único que pido en este mundo es una foto de Sasori como Jashin-sama lo trajo al mundo!

El resto la secunda, agregando los nombres Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, incluso Kisame. Sólo Creepy incluye el nombre de Pein, con suficiente calma para no atraer la mirada de Konan.

Como ven, la dignidad de los muchachos les importa en lo más mínimo. Ellas quieren conocer la intimidad de Akatsuki, literalmente.

* * *

><p>Miki está pensando en su maldita pobreza, pasa la vista por el respaldar y ve que el bus está rayoneado:<p>

"_Jashin-sama _(tachado)

_El Dios todopoderoso Pein _(tachado)

_The Perfect Uchiha _(tachado)

_Deidara was here! chicos llamar al 911-3250"_

Piensa que Deidara la pasará mal y a modo de hacer una buena acción _y que el karma se lo devuelva subiendo el __ranting__ de su programa,_ tacha la palabra "Deidara" y "chicos llamar al 911-3250". Ahora el mensaje quedaba vacío, así que escribe "fangirleras".

Escucha a las chicas llamar desesperadamente a Abisag y se acerca a ellas.

Observa a los chicos que han sido momentáneamente inmovilizados: Andrea sujeta a Tobi. Gaby agarra a Sasori por detrás. Creepy detiene a Pein. Entre Kykio y Princess inmovilizaron a Itachi. Diana, Alexia y Zidey sujetan a Deidara, acto que fue considerado exagerado por el artista. Incluso Sarahi y Sabaku tuvieron que detener a Kisame, él también tiene sus _cosas; _ambas intercambiaron miradas complices pues tramaban algo. Hidan por voluntad propia no se movió del asiento de conductor, iba contra sus principios de buen chofer. No era necesario que nadie detuviera a Kakuzu ni a Konan, el primero recibía una cuantiosa suma de la venta de los secretos y la segunda también quería ver las fotos.

Por cierto, reemplacen las palabras: sujetar, agarrar, detener e inmovilizar por "abrazar homicidamente" como solo una verdadera fan _psicópata_ sabe hacerlo.

-Tiene audífonos y las ventanas de la limosina están cerradas-. se queja Blacklady, al borde de la desesperación.

-No se preocupen, la llamaré -. dice Miki sacando su Nokia del siglo pasado. Su segunda buena acción del día, más vale que el karma si exista.

-¿Tienes su número?-. pregunta Zidey feliz, aún "sostiene" el brazo derecho de Deidara.

-Como dije, trabajamos para la misma cadena. La podrán saludar, solo esperen a que… no tengo saldo… ¡Celular inútil!-. se queja Miki, mirando con odio al pobre celular.

-¡Le daré un buen uso!-. exclama Sora. Acto seguido toma el Nokia y lo lanza por la ventana, este choca y rompe el vidrio _antibalas_ de la limosina .-Vaya, hacer jerseys me da una fuerza sobrehumana…

Abisag voltea sorprendida.

El semáforo cambia a verde, así que las chicas solo alcanzan a saludarle. Abisag corresponde el saludo.

-_Destruyeron mi vidrio solo para saludar…-. p_iensa Abi, algo intimidada por lo lejos que pueden llegar las fans. La limosina dobla en la esquina.

-M-mi celular…-. murmura Miki, echa bolita otra vez.

-Ya pueden soltar a los chicos-. ordena Yusha, con una mirada de preocupación.

-Solo quieres abrazarlos tu-. dice Kykio sin soltar al, un tanto morado, Uchiha.

-Ehm.. chicas… los están matando-. menciona Viva Resis sin inmutarse, señalando la cara morada de Itachi y de los demás.

Todos los chicos fueron liberados, bueno, casi todos. Konan se acerca a cierta chica, con una mirada asesina, un puño en una mano y un palo de golf en la otra.

-Creepy, ya puedes soltar a Pein-. ordena la peligrosa peliazul, levantando un bate.

-Un minuto más-. responde Creepy, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Pein está inconsciente.

Tres segundos antes del impacto, Konan dirige el bate en dirección a Creepy. Dos segundos antes, Creepy abre los ojos. Un segundo antes, Creepy pone por su delante el cuerpo inconsciente de Pein.

El bate golpea al pelinaranja.

-¡Gomene, Pein!-. gritan al mismo tiempo Konan y Creepy. Se colocan a cada lado del posible cadáver y abanican con sus manos.

-Ya estaba inconsciente antes del golpe, así que no creo que lo recuerde-. consuela Alice, acercándose a las dos chicas .-Además, aún respira.

Lynn toma una foto de la escena del crimen. Todos la miran molestos.

-¿Qué? Es por si las dudas…

* * *

><p><em>Una vez que todos están sanos y salvos. La normalidad vuelve al bus.<em>

No le gustaba ir de pie en el transporte público, menos cuando lleva tantas bolsas en las manos, pero todo sea por su completar su colección…

-_Ahora que lo pienso, debí cambiarme antes de salir de la convención-. T_odos la observan, algunos extrañados, otros admirados pero sin duda es el centro de atención, y quién no, si está en su modo cosplay de Pikachu.

-¡Hey pika-girl!-. grita Tobi y hace señas para atraer su atención, lo cual no era necesario, pues está sentado en la primera fila, justo frente a ella.

-_¿Pika girl?! _Me llamó Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi-. corrije Yuli-chan.

_-_¡Kyubi donde!-. grita Pein. Konan lo calma y éste vuelve a la lectura del periódico, el titular decía "Se suspenden las clases, por falta de estudiantes. El autobús escolar sigue desaparecido".

-Tobi solo quería decirte que ¡Tienes un cosplay genial Yuli-chan!

-¡Gracias! Su cosplay de Akatsuki también se ve muy realista-. dice pikagirl, digo… Yuli.

_¿Cosplay? _Todos caen al estilo anime…

* * *

><p><em>Cuando el asunto del cosplay queda aclarado. Todo vuelve a la normalidad en el Akatsuki bus.<em>

-¿Cantamos algo Tobi?-. pregunta Minako-chan.

-¡Siii! Al fin alguien cantará con Tobi-. grita contento.

-¡Yo también me uno!-. comenta Zidey .

Mientras el resto de los pasajeros se pone algodones en los oídos o auriculares a modo de protección. El trío de cantantes decide que cantar.

Un par de minutos después.

-¡El pollito pio!-. exclaman los tres al unísono.

En medio de la desafinada canción. Hidan interrumpe:

-¡Por Jashin cierren sus $#$#$# bocas de una vez! ¡No me dejan conducir tranquilo!

-¡Cállate tú, obsesionado religioso!-. responde Viva Resis, prefería contradecir a Itachi, pero Hidan también estaba bien.

-¡$#$#$# atea, te haré sacrificio para Jashin-sama!-. Hidan frena el bus y voltea hacia los pasajeros .-¡Y no vuelvan a referirse a Jash…

-¡Me tienes harta con Joaquin-sama!-. grita Yuli-chan, la chica que acababa de subir y vestía un cosplay de pikachu. Aprovechando que ella iba de pie justo al lado de Hidan, hace lo propio…

Un golpe en su cabeza hace que el albino vea guadañas con alitas dando vueltas alrededor suyo, hasta que cae inconsciente.

-¡Perdón, no quería matarlo! Sólo quería darle un inofensivo golpe para que dejara de hablar de su dios ficticio y…-. trata de explicar Yuli-chan y se da cuenta que nadie le resta la menor importancia.

-Es inmortal-. explica Kakuzu acercándose de apenas al lugar del conductor.

-El verdadero problema es que Hidan era nuestro mejor conductor, ahora necesitamos un reemplazo-. dice Pein, con un chinchón en la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y todos en el bus quedan en silencio. Incluso las chicas callaron, eran pasajeras pero con lo extraños que era esa organización… todo podía pasar.

Hidan es trasladado al fondo del bus, pero como no hay asientos, Kykio y Diana lo acomodan sobre sus regazos, aunque se notaba la mirada pervertida de ambas, el resto tuvo que aceptar pues les daba igual lo que le pasara _o perdiera_ el albino.

Minutos después el autobús sigue varado y sin conductor, y parece a nadie importarle ¿Qué no tienen vida, trabajo, clases o un perro que alimentar?

-Lo correcto es que conduzca la Pikagirl-. explica Miki, que sigue sentada en el suelo del pasillo .-Ella dejó inconsciente a Hidan, es su responsabilidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No soy pikagirl! Soy Yuli-chan… Y ya me disculpé, además ¿Acaso a ustedes no les daba cosa que un tipo con complejo suicida condujera?-. intenta convencer Yuly-chan, quien ya no vestía el cosplay de pikachu, sino uno de Kuroko de Haikyuuu!

-¿No tenías otro cosplay?-. pregunta Itachi confundido. Parecía que la memoria le estaba fallando por tanta gente inservible junta.

-Ah, si. Antes, ya me cambié-. dice Yuli, restándole importancia.

-¿En qué moment…

-No preguntes-. responde Yuli con una sonrisa algo aterradora. Y lo era aún más en el traje de Kuroko. Sí, era mejor no preguntar.

-Por cierto, toma Itachi-kun-. dice Sora y lanza un jersey rosa al Uchiha .-Es un obsequio.

-¿Co-cómo supiste mi talla?-. pregunta asustado el azabache. Eso le intrigaba más que el color.

Sora le extiende la pantalla de su celular que muestra la página oficial de acosadoras de Itachi con _todas_ sus medidas.

Ese día Itachi aprendió que no debía preguntarle nada a Yuli, ni a Sora, ni a nadie.

-Volviendo al tema…-. Pein reflexiona un poco y agrega .-Conducirá Miki.

-¡Pero si yo no hice absolutamente nada!-. se defiende la azabache.

-Todos estábamos de lo más tranquilos, hasta que tú como "niñita responsable" mencionaste que nadie estaba conduciendo el bus hm-. explica Deidara, con la única intención de vengarse de Miki.

-Entonces que conduzca Deidara-. interrumpe Diana, mientras más rápido se pusieran de acuerdo, mejor.

-¡Noooo!-. grita Akatsuki.

-Ya estuvo al volante e intentó matarnos…-. murmura un perturbado Sasori.

-Aww ¡Pobre Sasori!-. gritan conmovidas Alice y Gaby. Abrazan al pelirrojo hasta la asfixia.

Sasori cae inconsciente.

-Ehm… ¿Cómo es que conduce Deidara?-. pregunta Alice, mientras disimuladamente trata de revivir a Sasori.

Itachi les cuenta la triste historia de un ninfómano, un volante y diez vidas en juego.

-Por eso amo a Deidara, por como maneja-. dice Zidey con los ojos en asterisco, guión, asterisco.

-Un conductor suicida…-. piensa Kykio en voz alta .-Igual que los conductores del bus de mi antigua escuela...

-Mmm un accidente en el bus...-. reflexiona Sarahi en voz alta .-Un accidente provoca una explosión, ¿Eso no sería parte del arte efímero de Deidara?

-Awww… Hacer explotar el bus por los aires con todos sus amigos adentro ¡Katsu!-. concluye Sukime conmovida.

-¡Sí! Dei conduciendo y viviendo la vida al máximo, tan efímero y awww...-. agrega Alexia conmovida.

-¡Al fin! ¡Personas que me entienden hm!-. se emociona Deidara, da efímeros abrazos a cada una de las chicas y corre a querer conducir.

-Sólo decía… No es que me agrade la idea de morir tan rápido-. aclara Sarahi algo nerviosa, antes de que Deidara vuelva al volante.

-¡Yo sí quiero morir contigo, Deidara!-. alza la mano Sukime una y otra vez.

-¡Deidara, te amo!-. completa Zidey, como toda acosadora que se respete.

Todos las miran preocupados.

_-Controla tu fangirlismo, no queremos espantar a Deidara…_-. se decían mentalmente Sukime y Zidey.

-Pienso que sería asqueroso que Deidara condujera ¿Lo imaginan cobrando el pasaje?-. agrega May, toma las manos del artista y se las muestra a los demás .-¡Todo el dinero estaría babeado por estas lenguas! Sin ofender Deidara.

-¡Deja de molestarme hm! -. Deidara retira sus manos.

-Tranquilízate Dei-chan, sólo utiliza guantes y listo-. se sigue burlando May.

-Sasori-danna parece ser el mejor en este caso, después de todo a las cosas tiernas no les pasa nada, que él conduzca-. menciona Sabaku mirando al pelirrojo que acaba de volver a la conciencia, después de la cachetada que le da Gaby.

-Ni siquiera debe alcanzar los pedales-. lo molesta May.

-Ya lo intentó ¡y el peque no alcanza jajaja!-. se burla Kisame, la mayoría le sigue.

-Pobre Sasori no alcanzó los pedales...-. se conmueve Kykio.

El marionetista se encuentra de apariencia inexpresiva pero por dentro con su autoestima por los suelos.

-Tranquilo Sasori, el tamaño no importa-. dice Minako y aprovecha para sentarse junto al pelirrojo, quedando tres personas en el banco: Sarahi, Sasori, Minako .-¿Ves? Si no fueras tan pequeño, no podríamos habernos sentado tres personas aquí.

-No estas ayudando-. piensa Sasori con un tic en la ceja.

-Para poder continuar la ruta... que conduzca Alexia-. insiste Pein, que no ha tomado ni cedido su asiento.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?-. pregunta Alexia sorprendida.

-Te dará más protagonismo en el fic-. responde Pein indiferente.

-¿Qué rayos signif…

-¡Sólo conduce, por favor hm!-. le ruega Deidara, arrodillado ante ella. Había demasiadas en el bus.

-Waaah, sólo porque me lo pide Deidara-. concluye Alexia emocionada y va al asiendo de conductor, no sin antes haberle tomado una foto a Deidara.

_-_La mayor causa de accidentes de auto en estado de sobriedad, es causado por una mujer conduciendo-. menciona Itachi al ver a Alexia tomar el volante.

-Eso es porque nunca hay hombres sobrios conduciendo-. dice Viva Resis con una sonrisa triunfante. _Viva 2- Itachi 0_

Paralelamente a este momento… Alexia canta.

-"Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles, porque somos de distintas sociedades" -. se voltea a Deidara .-¡Escucha, es nuestra canción!

-¡CUIDADO!-. grita Sabaku, al ver a unas chicas intentando cruzar la calle.

Alexia hace una frenada maestra, evitando la muerte de dos chicas. Luego del shock y hechas furia, las chicas dan pasos agigantados y suben al bus listas para reclamar.

-$%$%$-. fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha más bajita de cabello y ojos negros, porque nuevamente queda shockeada al ver como habían _aterrizado _los pasajeros.

-¡Una cámara! ¡Necesito una cámara!-. grita la pelinegra que acababa de subir, cuya voz fue identificada como Nisu-chan 3, la vicepresidenta de "Boys over boys" el club de fans yaoi más importante y acosador de la ciudad.

_-_¡Casi nos matas!-. reclama Middna, pero igual se calla al ver las poses comprometedoras, sobre todo a Deidara y Sasori. Si, una fujoshi más.

Se los resumo diciendo que Deidara calló sentado sobre Sasori, que tenía las piernas abiertas. Para no dañar su rostro, Itachi había dado un giro de 180 grados y su mano izquierda terminó en la parte intima de Kisame, pueden imaginar el tono que tomó su rostro. Kakuzu aunque estaba sentado al fondo del bus debido a la frenada terminó boca arriba y sobre él estaba Hidan aún inconsciente, el resto de los pasajeros fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerse, claro que eso no evitó que se lastimaran los brazos o la cabeza.

Minutos después…

-Creo que esto de conductores suicidas se está volviendo una tradición-. comenta Kira lanzando una mirada asesina a Alexia.

-¡Ya me disculpé mil veces!-. responde Alexia. Era verdad, llevaba la cuenta.

Luego del accidente, los pasajeros _que aún parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que pasear y arriesgar sus vidas por el transporte público _se habían reacomodado en el bus.

Nisu-chan y Middna, las chicas que casi pasan a la otra vida, están sentadas en primera fila. Esta vez en compañía de Creepy Shadow. Las tres están compartiendo las fotos _comprometedoras _que habían tomado de Akatsuki y respondiendo trivias sobre si compartían cuarto, si se bañaban juntos para ahorrar agua, si se alimentaban unos a otros o quien lavaba la ropa interior _con muchas cosas perturbadoras tras cada pregunta._

Andrea es mandada al volante, a petición de Itachi _la chica tampoco se pudo negar_. Esta vez, por la seguridad de los pasajeros, el radio está apagado.

Todo regresa a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>-Y por eso Tobi es estúpido-. concluye Itachi mientras varias chicas alaban su grandeza, vale decir que Tobi no entendió nada, así que no se sientan mal por él.<p>

-¡Sigue hablando sempai!-. dice Creepy, apachurrando al azabache.

-¡Aléjate de él!-. ordena una molesta Yusha, jalándola de la blusa hasta que ésta suelta su agarre. Luego se dirige al Uchiha con tono fangirl .-Pero si queremos que continúes, Itachi-kun.

Todas las que estaban alrededor del Uchiha la secundan, más que súplica, parecía una exigencia.

-Esta es la historia de cómo me quedé sin paleta…-. empieza a narrar Itachi, les cuenta como hace un par de horas Pein le había decomisado el dulce solo porque se quedó dormido y casi los mata a todos. Luego les narra sobre el otro castigo que le dieron por ganar en el "veo, veo" al líder. Menciona además a su hermano y el amague que le hizo y otras anécdotas del día.

-Pein es un mal perdedor...-. dice Kykio y mira furiosa al líder, Minako asiente.

-Ahora conozco la verdadera razón de la venganza de Sasuke-. comenta Middna.

-¿Itachi ya fue conductor? ¡Me hubiera gustado ser su pasajera y no me importaría pagar de más!-. dice Blacklady con corazoncitos rosas en lugar de ojos.

-_Eso me da una idea _¡Las idioteces de Itachi! ahora en versión condensada jajaja eso me haría rica-. comenta Viva Resis, anotando en una libreta las anécdotas.

* * *

><p>El bus estaba repleto de gente, lo curioso era que nadie se bajaba, solo subían chicas que al parecer no tenían nada que hacer o es que vivían hasta la parada final… allá donde el viento llega cansado y el agua con sed.<p>

Eso piensa Andrea, por cierto ella si tenía cosas que hacer, pero la obligaron a conducir, normalmente se hubiera resistido, pero Itachi la idiotizaba _estúpido y sensual._

Así está, insultando y adorando al Uchiha, lo normal, hasta que detiene el bus, al ver a una persona conocida.

-¡Hey Riko! ¡Riko Nohara!-. grita por la ventana, hasta que la chica de cabello verde voltea y se acerca para saludar .-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ah nada, solo compré unas velas para mi altar de… ¡ITACHI!-. grita al verlo y sube al bus, sin pagar. Andrea sabe que eso será descontado del sueldo que no tiene.

Riko se acerca a Itachi, con las velas en mano y está a punto de decir algo, pero al verlo rodeado de tantas chicas un sentimiento empieza a surgir, acompañado de una serie de pensamientos.

-_Itachi es mío $%$%$%$…_

Riko se acerca al Uchiha con pasos peligrosos y firmes. Sus manos hechos puños, la mirada oscura y la sonrisa tétrica. Itachi deja a medias la anécdota de Sasuke cuando aprende a ir al baño. Conoce a Riko y sabe de lo que es capaz.

-_Oh no…-. _el Uchiha traga saliva.

-Sólo lo diré una vez-. le dice Riko a las chicas que estaban alrededor de Itachi.-Aléjense de MI novio.

La peliverde acompaña sus palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro y una dulce voz, que contrasta con lo oscuro de sus emociones y el hacha que ahora lleva en la mano, que no tengo idea de donde la sacó.

-¿Novio?-. pregunta Sarahi confundida, quien va sentada al lado derecho del Uchiha .-Según la página oficial, Itachi está soltero y es virgen.

Bien… lo segundo no era necesario decir.

-No me importa lo que diga la $%$%$ página ¡Itachi es mío! Así que respeten nuestra hermosa y _sana_ relación ¡No las quiero tan cerca de él!-. fundamenta (?) una celosa Riko, levantando a Sarahi de su asiento.

Luego procede a hacer lo mismo con U.H. Hinata, quien iba sentada al lado izquierdo de Itachi. Itachi en total silencio se desliza y sienta junto a la ventana _a veces es mejor dejar de luchar. _Riko se sienta junto a él, para asombro de todas.

-Itachi… ¿es verdad, tienes novia?-. pregunta Blacklady disimulando las lágrimas en los ojos. Sorprendida al igual que todas, por la reacción del Uchiha.

-Sólo síganle la corriente-. se resigna Itachi, dando un suspiro final. Si esto pasara a mayores, él no saldría vivo del bus.

-También estamos comprometidos-. agrega Riko feliz, mostrando un anillo de compromiso.

-No exageres. Nunca te he dado nada en mi vida-. dice Itachi con un tic en la ceja. Estas fans y sus locuras.

-Técnicamente tú lo se lo regalaste, porque pagamos el anillo con tu tarjeta de crédito-. explica Nisu-chan. A estas alturas, la azabache también se había unido a la conversación.

-¿Cu..cuándo hicieron…

Middna le explica la situación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

-Esa vez que fueron a Las Vegas y los dopamos, o sea, a Sasori, Deidara y a ti.

Itachi hace memoria de un viaje a Las Vegas, donde recuerda haber despertado semidesnudo y sin un centavo en su cuenta bancaria.

Al oír sus nombres, los dos artistas se acercan a las chicas ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con todo el embrollo?. Riko les explica cómo ella se alió con las fujoshis Nisu, Middna y Creepy para capturarlos en esas vacaciones. Doparon a los chicos, las tres hicieron y deshicieron todo lo que quisieron con Sasodei, mientras Riko se llevó a Itachi.

-Oh, también te hice firmar este contrato prenupcial-. Riko le muestra la copia de un documento, de esos que tienen muchas letras pequeñas.

-Creo que eso es ilegal-. comenta Princess con una gotita bajando por su sien.

Nuestros tres sex-simbols se desmayan.

* * *

><p>El bus sigue detenido y con la puerta abierta. En ese momento, sube una persona.<p>

-Creí que era un bus normal-. dice el pasajero en voz no tan baja, al ver que había montoncitos de personas en el bus y ningún conductor.

Todos voltean a verle.

-¿Un chico?-. se extraña Konan. Hasta ahora sólo habían subido fangirls y ella ya estaba algo aburrida de ver tanto acoso en 2do grado.

-Ya, ya. Alice es tu turno de trabajar-. ordena Kakuzu ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser tan exigente con los empleados? La edad estaba haciendo efecto en él. Después, el avaro se dirige a las chicas .-Y ustedes, dejen su mal de amores para su telenovela de las 6.

El grupito de chicas que rodeaba a Itachi, se dispersa un poco. Miradas de odio y muerte son dirigidas a Riko. Alice resignada va a su castigo no merecido y cobra el pasaje:

-Seguramente Kakuzu diría algo como "Por ser un chico, tienes que pagar el doble y también pagar el pasaje de las chicas que subieron gratis, como todo caballero debe hacer. Dinero, dinero, dinero"-. Alice hace una mala imitación del avaro. Pero el objetivo era el mismo.

DARRamirez, que así se llamaba el pasajero, mejor conocido como Darr. Hace el gesto de "debes estar bromeando". Por las dudas, se gira para ver al tal Kakuzu. No, no bromea.

-Bien… supongo que tendré que pagar _y ajustarme el cinturón por el resto del mes _¿Cuánto es el pasaje?

A Kakuzu le brillan los ojos. Otro extranjero…

Una estafa después...

Darr, que hasta ahora creía que había subido a un bus de locos y malos imitadores, cambia de idea, al ver a cierto personaje:

-¡Kisame sempai!

* * *

><p>Pein le había dado otra paleta a Tobi, para que dejara de cantar.<p>

-Líder, a mí también deme una paleta hm-. pide y/o exige Deidara, que gracias al desmayo, olvidó las cosas perversas que le hicieron las tres fujoshis en Las Vegas.

-No-. responde Pein, sigue comiendo su paleta _o chupando, pero suena raro._

-¡Pero a Tobi le dio una!-. se queja Deidara, hace berrinche .-¡Yo también quiero paleta hm!

-Cálmate Deidara, ten una paleta-. dice Sukime sonriente y saca una de su maletín .-La casa invita.

-¡Arigatou, Sukime-chan!-. dice agradecido y comienza a chupar _les dije que chupar sonaba raro_.

-_No Dei… gracias a ti wajajaja-. _piensa la chica del maletín.

* * *

><p>Al buen chico se le ocurrió contar las desventuras que pasó en el bus, para tener tanta atención como Itachi la estaba teniendo. Al finalizar…<p>

-¡Pobre Tobi!-. dice Zidey, luego se dirige a Deidara y lo amenaza.- Más vale que empieces querer a Tobi o te quedas calvo ¿Deidara? ¡Qué le estás haciendo!

-Na-nada…-. dice Sukime nerviosa. Le había dado una paleta con somnífero, el chico cayó dormido y a Sukime le pareció bien aprovecharse de la situación.

Zidey hubiera dicho algo más, si no fuera porque Deidara dormido se veía demasiado sexy _e indefenso._

No puedo mencionar lo que Sukime y Zidey le hicieron a Deidara, pero tranquilos no fue nada grave, después de todo no se puede hacer mucho en un bus público. Al fin, Deidara despierta.

-¿Qué están haciendo hm?

Sukime huye con su maletín. Zidey piensa en una coartada.

-¡Tienes que tratarle a Deidara por lo que me hizo!-. dice el buen chico quien aún recibe mimos de Minako y Yuli.

-_Oh cierto-. _Zidey aclara su garganta .-Si vuelves a hacer que mi Tobi llore ¡Te quedas calvo y yo me quedo con tu cabello y toda tu arcilla explosiva para que no hagas más arte!-. advierte Zidey cada vez más cerca del rubio .-Pero te amo, I Love Deidara-. finaliza con una palmadita en la cabeza del artista.

Deidara está en shock. Sólo hay una explicación para esto… Tsundere.

* * *

><p>Luego de gritar su nombre, Darr se acerca a Kisame, adopta una pose tipo militar y le habla aún más rápido:<p>

-¡Hola Kisame! ¡Me llamo Darr y soy tu mayor admirador! Hago cosplay de ti, me sé tú historia completa y tu muerte me causo problemas existenciales. ¡Tienes todo mi respeto!-. concluye Darr, sube su mano en saludo militar.

-Tranquilo bro…-. dice Princess y se aparta con el chico, un poco lejos del confundido Kisame.- No puedes hablar de la muerte de ellos tan a la ligera, confundes al lector… ¿Y qué es eso de ser fanboy? Ten un poco de respeto por ti…

-Miren quien habla, la chica que faltó a sus clases sólo para acosar a Itachi-. interrumpe Yusha. No podemos culparles, el bus está abarrotado de gente.

-Ehm… esa fuiste tú-. aclara Princess.

-De hecho, fuimos casi todas-. corrige Diana, quién también estaba lo suficientemente cerca del grupo.

* * *

><p>"Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reina. Me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella…"<p>

Cantan Minako, Zidey y Tobi haciendo gestos exagerados y subiendo a tonos de voz que nadie sabía que existían.

_-Esto hacer ver gay a mi Tobillo-. _el pensamiento corría por la mente de Andrea.

Una desafinada melodía de Zidey, Minako y Tobi después.

-¡Somos excelentes! Deberíamos tener una banda-. comenta Zidey al final.

El público ahí presente, queriendo mantener su integridad sana y salva decide que Tobi ya no debe cantar. Nunca más. Por el resto de su miserable existencia.

_-Pobre Tobi…-. _piensa Blacklady. Justo ahora que quería unirme a la banda.

-¡Déjenlo cantar su estúpida canción!-. defiende Princess a Tobi, a su manera. Al fin y al cabo, nadie ha muerto de cáncer de oído.

Cuando Tobi escucha que Princess describe su canción como "estúpida" provoca que chille aún más fuerte.

-_Tal vez no debí utilizar ese adjetivo-. _concluye Princess, colocándose tapones para los oídos.

_-_Mejor hagamos otro juego para que todos participemos ¿Qué dicen?-. habla Kira, para sorpresa de todos, al parecer la música había traspasado los auriculares que llevaba y la volvieron amable.

-¿Qué jugamos? _Que diga el veo veo, que diga el veo, veo-._ piensa Minako, cruza los dedos tras de si.

-¡Juguemos un juego!-. exclama el buen chico.

-Jugar un juego, si Tobi, tú tan listo… te mereces un Nobel-. habla con sarcasmo U.H. Hinata.

-¡Gracias U.H. Hinata-chan!-. dice Tobi y le da un abrazo.

-_Este tipo no entiende sarcasmo-. _piensa Hinata con una gotita anime.

-¡Juguemos al veo, veo!-. opina Zidey alzando la voz.

-Yo empiezo-. dice el líder, deja sus revistas a un lado y se prepara.

-¡NOOO!-. grita Akatsuki recordando como resultó el juego la última vez que lo jugaron. Ante la expresión de asombro de las chicas, ellos le explican el motivo.

-Con todo respeto Pein-sama, usted es un mal perdedor-. dice Hinata, luego de que por milésima vez Itachi le ganara en el veo veo.

-Debe aprender a aceptar que en la vida se gana y se pierde-. agrega Alexia.

El líder está a punto de protestar _de nuevo _pero Konan lo detiene con una mirada asesina.

* * *

><p>-Hey Darr, escuché bien ¿Haces cosplay de Kisame?-. pregunta emocionada Sabaku, tenía planeado hacer un club.<p>

_-_Ah si. El cosplay de kisame no es difícil, requiere esfuerzo en hacer a Samehada y en mantenerse azul, per el labial es una joda-. explica Darr, dejando de lado a Diana, Princess y Yusha que seguían discutiendo.

-Genial, podremos tener nuestro club de fans de Kisame-. comenta Sarahi con sus ojos llenos de sueños y esperanzas.

Kisame se pone a llorar conmovido. Él no sabía que tenía fans.

-Claro que tienes fans-. lo consuela Darr .-Eres sexy, azul y el best friend forever de Itachi ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Ese comentario puso a Kisame un poco _muy _incómodo.

Una vez aclarado el malentendido. Sarahi pide un favor:

-Ahora que estás calmado… Déjame tocar a Samehada.

-¡Nadie toca a Samehada!-. grita Kisame, abraza la katana.

-¡Yo también quiero tocarla!-. pide Darr, ignorando los constantes No de Kisame. Ambos se acercan un poco mas al Tiburón azul.

-Por favor, Kisame-sensei-. se une a la súplica Sabaku, saca su celular y le muestra la imagen del gato con botas, modo tierno.

Kisame no se pudo resistir a la imagen y a que eran las primeras personas en su triste vida que lo llamaban "sensei".

Los tres pudieron apreciar apreciar el arma como deseaba.

-_Kisame te aprecio mucho, haré esto por tu bien…-. _pensaba Sarahi.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces jugaremos o no? Ya me estoy aburriendo-. se queja Zidey casi acostada en su asiento al lado de Tobi.<p>

-¡Tobi quiere jugar al veo veo!

-Ese juego es solo para la gente que está realmente aburrida-. dice Sarahi al oírlos.

-WAAAH ¡Nadie quiere jugar con tobi!

-Tranquis, Tobi. Yo jugaré contigo-. lo calma May con unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Yo también -. Agrega Zidey con una sonrisa a Tobi y una mirada de odio a May.

-Nunca eh jugado eso, pero creo que puedo intentarlo-. dice contenta Sukime, internamente estaba feliz que haya gente que se divirtiera así .-_Además no los conozco, así que no hay vergüenza de que hagamos el ridículo._

-Se los advierto, solo lograran aburrirse más-. dice Sarahi.

Ignorando la recomendación de Sarahi. Los chicos se turnan para hacer la adivinanza. Es el turno de Hinata.

-Veo, veo con mi pequeño ojo una cosa que es de color… ¡Azul!-. dice U.H. Hinata

-¡Esa puerta!-. Yuli apunta un portón de la esquina.

-Nop, jejeje-. rie U.H. Hinata.

-¡La Toyota que conduce ese tipo!-. responde Gaby.

-Nop jejeje.

-¡Danos otra pista!-. pide Tobi jalando el brazo de Hinata.

-Ok… veo, veo con mi pequeño ojo una cosa que es de color azul y ¡Está dentro del bus!-. agrega U.H. Hinata, no dejaba su sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Las capas de Akatsukis?-. pregunta Yusha por decir, sólo quería que terminaran el tonto juego.

-No son azules, son negras-. corrige Diana a la chica.

-Son azul oscuro-. re-corrige Blacklady, dando un vistazo de cerca a la capa del inconsciente de Hidan.

-¡Que son negras!-. puntualiza May. Las cosas son o no son. No hay puntos medios.

-Ya… ya, no son las capas de todas formas, pero se acerca jejeje-. dice Hinata, sin dejar su peligrosa _y pervertida _sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Creepy y Middna no dejaba de molestar a Deidara con Sasori.<p>

-Anda ¿si? Solo dale un besito ¡por favor!-. ruega Middna, la yaoista.

-¡Ya te dije que me gustan las chicas hm!-. responde Deidara por milésima vez.

Al ver que ni Middna ni Creepy se convencían. Es más sacaron sus muñecos de Deidara y Sasori chibis y los hicieron perder su inocencia.

Deidara piensa que le tocará demostrarle a ese par que él es todo un macho men. Se levanta de su asiento, toca el hombro de la chica emo que va de pie delante suyo, la azabache voltea y Deidara aprovecha para darle un beso apasionado.

Alexia primero abre los ojos como platos, luego los cierra y corresponde el beso del artista. Luego Deidara hace algo más… tal vez para demostrar que era un macho pecho peludo o tal vez porque lo estaba disfrutando… la cosa es que el rubio baja su mano hasta el trasero de la chica.

Mala idea.

La escena queda con la mejilla de Deidara completamente colorada por el golpe que le dio Alexia, chica pequeña pero poderosa, totalmente sonrojada.

-Estúpido, Deidara-. murmura, aunque dentro aún disfruta la sensación del beso.

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban cansados de intentar adivinar el veo veo.<p>

-Les dije que se aburrirían-. dice Sarahi desde el pasillo. Como podía tachaba de su lista "tocar a Samehada" sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Es que está muy difícil, ya nos ha dado muchas pistas-. dice Kisame, quien inocentemente se había unido al juego y cedido su asiento a Sabaku, después de media hora de insistencia.

-¡Ya lo sé! _jkasajksjka_-. se mataba de risa Viva Resis, ella sola.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Tobi quiere saber!-. pregunta ansioso

-¡Es la ropa interior de Itachi! ¡Ahí se ve tiene la cremallera abierta!-. contesta y apunta al mismo tiempo Viva Resis.

-¡Correcto!-. dice Hinata. También se une a la risa.

-_Y no podían decírmelo…-. _piensa el Uchiha, al tiempo que voltea para arreglar su vestimenta

-Estas chicas me tienen harta, _todos los días van a mi casa y me tiran huevos por ser la novia de Itachi_.-. piensa una furiosa Riko, tratando de controlarse lo más que podía. Luego de contar hasta diez, concluye .-Las cosas que tengo que aguantar por ese sexy, tierno, inteligente, sabio y serio Uchiha.

Palabras que acompañó con un abrazo a "su novio". Abrazo que Itachi no correspondió, pero que tampoco podía evitar.

-Pero la cremallera no se ve, todos tienen puestas sus capas-. explica May, refiriéndose al "Veo, veo". Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Pero los demás la ignoraron. Era uno de esos de comentarios que confunden al lector y al escritor.

-Hey Tobi ¿Cantemos de nuevo el pollito pio y me regalas de tu paletita?-. pregunta Zidey.

-Gomene, Zidey. Lider-sama amenazó a Tobi de cortarle la lengua si volvía a cantar ¡Pero te daré una de mis paletas!-. Tobi rebusca en sus bolsillos. Mientras Zidey se queda pensando cómo podía tomar esa amenaza de forma tan natural .-¡Aquí está, toma!

-Arigatou ¡Te amo, Tobi!-. la pelinegra/roja asfixia un poco al buen chico.

* * *

><p>Deidara al fin despertó. Con su reciente experiencia, empieza a pensar algo que solo un hombre <em>pervertido<em> puede pensar. Aprovecha que el bus va lleno de chicas... hace una sonrisa pervertida y procede a "tocar".

-¡Quién $#$#$# me acaba de manosear! ¡Juro por Jashin que lo $#$#$#!-. grita Hidan. En algún momento del viaje, había despertado y para mala suerte del artista también iba de pie.

-Seguro fue Jashin llamándote-. se burla Kakuzu desde su asiento.

Hidan se asombra _¿Podría ser?_ La idea de que Jashin-sama haya materializado una señal lo hizo emocionarse al extremo que se desmayó _de nuevo._

Deidara limpia su mano en una capa con cara de asco _las nachas de Hidan, que asco _piensa. Menos mal, el jashinista no se había dado cuenta. Deidara lo intenta una vez más…

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-. pregunta Middna furiosa, quien voltea justo antes de que Deidara le pelizque .-No tolelaré que te vuelvas hetero, ni siquiera por mi sex appeal. Si quieres manosear a alguien ahí está Sasori.

-Acabo de verlo tocando la capa de Tobi-. dice una contenta Nisu.

-Uhm… ¿Tobidei? Prefiero Sasodei-. opina Creepy.

-Mejor ambos-. Middna saca un peluche de Tobi chibi y se lo pasa a Nisu. Ahora cada una llevaba un peluche.

Sonrisas perversas, miradas fujoshis. _Orgía TobiSasodei._

Los peluches chibis de Deidara, Sasori y Tobi perdieron su inocencia.

Los reales se traumaron.

* * *

><p>-Hola a todos, Sarahi y yo tenemos una serie de preguntas para ustedes…-. habla May parándose al lado de Alice, la conductora. Sin esperar la respuesta de Akatsuki, saca su libreta, aclara su garganta y empieza.<p>

Muchas preguntas después.

-Otra preguntita más-. dice Sarahi por millonésima vez a todos los pasajeros. A lo largo del viaje, se le vinieron varias dudas sobre Akatsuki y ahora podría resolverlas, sólo que después de la pregunta 67 los chicos se habían cansado.

-Ya estamos cansados hm-. protesta Deidara cruzado de brazos, ocupando el asiento Alexia, quien amablemente se lo había cedido.

-Está bien, está bien… haré el resto de las preguntas de corrido para que vean que falta poco-. explica May y la hace una seña a Sarahi para que empiece a leer.

Sarahi aclara su garganta, toma aire y empieza a leer:

-¿Sasuki obtendrá su venganza? ¿Por qué Tobi es un buen chico? ¿Tachi dejará de ser tan condenadamente sensual? ¿Kakuzu dejará de ser un viejo cascarrabias más tacaño que Don Cangrejo? ¿Alguna vez los rituales hacia Jashin dejaran de contener sacrificios? ¿Por qué Sasori es tan tierno? ¿Por qué nadie quiere a Kisame? ¿Puedo quedarme con Kisame? ¿Puedo secuestrar a Samehada? o mejor aún ¿Puedo secuestrar a Tobi? Ufff… Eso es todo, a ver quién empieza.

Todos la miran con cara de _"en serio crees que te vamos a responder ese montón de preguntas irrelevantes y fuera de contexto". _Sí, esa cara existe.

-Al menos lo intentamos-. May se encoje de hombros y vuelve al pasillo

-_Pero lo último no es pregunta, me llevaré a esos dos-. _piensa Sarahi con total seguridad y perversidad.

* * *

><p>Itachi trata de mantenerse despierto para evitar que las chicas le hagan algo mientras duerme, sobre todo Riko. Estaba seguro que si pudiera ellas lo violarían ahí mismo, de hecho, algunas de ellas se lo habían dicho.<p>

El método Uchiha para mantenerse lúcido es filosofar, filosofar, filosofar. El resto de los chicos le hace bulla para que se calle.

-¡Dejen filosofar a Tachi! Me gusta su filosofía-. dice Sarahi admirando a Itachi. Y ultimando detalles del secuestro.

-Itachi es un loquillo, un filósofo loquillo-. agrega Middna. Ya había dejado atrás a los peluches. Había regalado el Sasori chibi a Miki, para que dejara el otro intento de títere que tenía.

-Pues a mí me gusta su razonamiento lógico-. dice Blacklady, más tranquila .- _pero ojalá se durmiera, se vería relindo y sexy._

-Yo solo quiero ver quiero una pose súper sexy del maldito deseable Uchiha-. dice Kykio cruzada de brazos, estaba cansada de oírlo hablar, ella quería acción.

-¡Yo también exijo una pose sexy tuya!-. agrega Princess

A Riko no le gustó ese comentario.

-Les aclaro dos cosas-. habla el Uchiha con calma .-Primero es I-ta-chi, segundo, no pienso posar para nadie.

-Pues no me pienso mover hasta que me provoques-. ordena Kykio (chica pervertida ¿dónde?)

Riko se pone aún más celosa.

-Esta te la paso, Kykio-. dice Riko, nuevamente trae su hacha, se dirige al resto de las damas .-Esto va para todas, si alguien le coquetea a mi novio una vez más, liberaré mi biju para matar a cada cosa, persona o ente de este maldito autobús.

A medida que hablaba un aura oscura se formaba alrededor de ella, acompañada de la imagen de la muerte tras de si. Bien, es un buen momento para dejar a Itachi en paz.

Luego se dirige a _su novio_ .-Itachi ¿filosofo pensador? wow, ahora si qué tienes todo-. Riko le da un asfixiante abrazo.

Las tsunderes son peligrosas.

* * *

><p>El buen chico se había comido como 15 paletas hasta ahora ¿Cómo lo hacía con la máscara puesta? Eso precisamente es lo que se preguntaban Sora y Sabaku.<p>

-¿Cómo te comes la paleta con la máscara puesta? Quiero una paleta, Tobi-. dice Sabaku, ella era una de las pocas a las que Tobi no les había invitado una.

-Es secreto de Tobi-. simplemente procede a buscar una paleta y se la entrega a Sabaku, quien se va feliz. Bueno, lo más lejos e incómodo que uno se puede mover en un bus con tanta gente dentro.

-¿No quieres que cuide tu máscara mientras comes?-. sigue interrogando Sora, quería ver el rostro de Tobi o sólo quería robar la máscara.

-Nop-. responde Tobi infantilmente.

-Te daré este jersey que hice especialmente para ti-. Sora se lo entrega y Tobi se lo pone sobre su capa, pero no muestra señales de entregar su máscara.

Sora tiene otra idea.

-¡Mira! ¡Un pandicornio!-. apunta la chica a nada en particular.

-¿Dónde?

Mascara robada.

* * *

><p>Yusha reía como loca de todas las adivinanzas que había respondido tan acertadamente el Uchiha. ¿Por qué Itachi hablaba tanto? Cómo bien sabemos, el azabache tiene sueño, mucho sueño. Filosofar es el único método que tiene para mantenerse despierto.<p>

Blacklady se había dado cuenta de ello. La pregunta era ¿Por qué tiene tanto sueño? Su teoría era que al ser todo un galán las mujeres no lo dejan dormir.

Alice también se había percatado de ello. Hasta que se animó a hacerle la pregunta:

-Oe, Itachi-kun ¿Porqué tienes las ojeras tan pronunciadas y bostezas cada dos por tres? ¿Qué pasó anoche, eh?-. pregunta Alice de la forma más delicada que pudo.

Itachi les cuenta la historia del bus robado, de todas formas sus fangirls no lo delatarían con la policía y cabía la posibilidad que ni siquiera le creyesen.

-_Insisto en que las mujeres no lo dejan dormir bien…-. _Cuestiona mentalmente Blacklady. Ella era una de las que no le creía la historia.

-¡Pobre Itachi! ¿Por qué te tienen que pasar todas esas cosas? No te mereces nada de eso .- se apiada Riko y lo abraza otra vez. Itachi está de acuerdo en algo _No se merece nada de eso…_

Mientras tanto la inner de Riko: _Quien dejo a Itachi con falta de sueño fui yo._

_-_Así que este era el bus de la escuela. Con razón los niños no fueron a clases-. piensa Alice en voz alta.

-Por cierto, Alice ¿Tú no estabas conduciendo el bus?-. pregunta Gaby, al ver que estaban detenidos. El bus estacionado en una esquina.

* * *

><p>Tobi oculta su rostro levantando su capa; dejando ver que no llevaba pantalones. Se veían sus calzoncillos de Bob Esponja, pero al menos su cara estaba a salvo.<p>

-No sé si eso me causa risa o lástima-. debate Middna .-Y tu Dei ¿No te provoca consolar a Tobi?-. dice con ojos de fujoshi activada. Le gusta el Sasodei, pero cómo era _open mind _había decidido que el Tobidei también estaba bien.

-¡A mí también me causa risa jajaja hm!-. sigue riendo Deidara sin percatarse de las dobles intenciones de Middna.

Tobi está muy, muy avergonzado.

-Awww está bien, te daré tu máscara si me das un abrazo-. negocia Sora, sabía que el buen chico no se negaría.

-Hi…-. responde Tobi. Le da un abrazo forzado a la chica roba máscaras y tejedora de jerseys rosas.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya no quiero conducir!-. explica Alice, algo exasperada .-Prefiero estar de pie, apechugada, escuchando a los chicos.<p>

-Este bus rompe las leyes de la lógica-. dice Sora Uchiha al oir la palabra a_pechugada_ .-No comprendo cómo cabemos tantos aquí. Apuesto que un elefante también cabe.

-Por favor, Sora. No queremos más de esas preguntas que nos hacen confundir sobre el espacio/tiempo de esta historia-. implora Minako con ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

Sora asiente y entrega un jersey rosa a Deidara. Tuvo explicarle que no lo explote como todo lo que le regalaban. El cerebro de nuez del artista no captó nada, así que Sora procedió a amenazarlo varias veces, eso sí surtió efecto.

-Ahora ¿Quién conduce?-. pregunta Blacklady .-Algunas personas tenemos vida ¿Saben?

-Bien… yo conduzco, con tal de poder sentarme un rato-. dice Lynn y toma el volante.

El bus avanza una vez más. Alice tenía razón, estar adelante conduciendo era de lo más aburrido; en el caso de Lynn, esto no le permitía burlarse del Uchiha… Entonces como caído del cielo, ve a una persona _particular_ caminando.

-_Wajajaja_-. piensa Lynn. Detiene el bus frente al sujeto y le hace señas para que suba. Él se da cuenta de dónde se está metiendo y con una sonrisa sube al bus.

El sujeto sube al bus y se acerca dónde están el montón de chicas, pues ahí también está…

-Itachi-kun…-. dice en tono coqueto Orochimaru.

-¡Orochigay!-. grita Sarahi escandalizada.

-Orochimaru intento de hombre…-. escupe las palabras Kira, al voltear y verlo. Aunque ella iba totalmente ajena a todo lo que ocurría en el bus, la sola presencia de la víbora de Orochimaru era percibida por todos sus sentidos.

Itachi no se mueve, no habla, no respira (?)

-¡Está en shock!-. grita preocupada Viva Resis y empieza a abanicarlo con las manos. No es que le importase, simplemente que no puede hacerle bromas a un cádaver, no es divertido. Ya lo había intentado.

-_Se ve muy sexy así_-. piensa Riko con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su nariz. Olvidando por completo que Orochimaru estaba justo ahí.

-Qué mal educado eres Itachi-kun-. sigue hablando Orochimaru en tono seductor .-Ahora que nos vemos ¿Cuándo piensas _entregarme tu cuerpo_?

Riko volvió a la realidad y el aura oscura vuelve a rodearla:

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Me cansé que coqueteen con Itachi!

Pareciera que la cabellera de Riko tuviera vida propia o el chakra pasaba fuertemente por ellos. Sus ojos también adquirieron otra tonalidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Itachi está siendo auxiliado por Yusha. Entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, el Uchiha empieza a moverse, hasta posar nuevamente su mano en el seno de Yusha <em>otra vez<em>.

-Montañas…-. murmura Itachi y abre los ojos. Se encuentra con la sonrojada cara de Yusha. Él también se sonroja.

Yusha reacciona más rápido y le da una cachetada a Itachi.

-¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya dos veces, degenerado!-. grita Yusha, aún colorada entre furia, vergüenza y disfrute. La cachetada la había dado por la reputación, no porque no le haya gustado.

Itachi se soba la mejilla _¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru salió disparado por la ventana, cortesía Riko. Cortesía, porque lo dejó de apenas vivo.<p>

-¡Itachi no es gay!-. grita Riko por la ventana hacia Orochimaru. A ver si así dejaba en paz a su novio.

Después se acerca a Lynn, la conductora. Riko sabía que Lynn sabía que Itachi tiene traumas con Orochimaru.

-¡Cómo te atreves a asustar así a Itachi!-. se queja Riko mientras apacharra al Uchiha con la marca de una mano en la mejilla. Menos mal, no sabía la causa.

-Solo bromeaba, además Orochimaru no le hizo nada… no es para tanto-. se defiende Lynn, calmando a las furias y esta vez, sin dejar de conducir.

Algunas chicas también discuten con Lynn por su broma cruel y otras discuten con Riko porque no quería compartir al Uchiha. Justo ahora que Itachi necesitaba tantos mimos.

* * *

><p>Aprovechando todo el alboroto de Orochimaru, Sarahi y Sabaku habían secuestrado a Kisame.<p>

El plan que habían elaborado era simple: Primero hacerle un par de preguntas como distracción, ocultar a Samehada, atraerlo a un pasillo oscuro, golpearlo con un sartén hasta que pierda la conciencia, amarrarlo con nudos ciegos de boyscouts, congelarlo en un refrigerador para inmortalizarlo, colocarlo como estatua para su ONG kisamefans.

Si hubiera testigos, Tobi en este caso_, _realizar el mismo procedimiento y venderlo por internet.

Pero a último momento las chicas dudaron ¿Lo congelamos? ¿Lo vendemos? ¿Aceptamos esta oferta? ¿No son los procesos de congelación sólo ciencia ficción? Así que optaron por el plan B, por si las dudas: Pedir rescate.

Las chicas informan a Akatsuki de su hazaña, Sarahi da el punto clave:

-Si quieren tener de vuelta a Kisame y a Tobi, deberán cumplir todas nuestras demandas-. habla Sarahi, ríe como villana de película ochentera.

-Tendré que conformar nuevos equipos o abrir vacantes… o mejor lo dejo tal y como está-. comenta Pein sin prestar más atención. Menos bocas que alimentar.

-¡Al fin sin Tobi! ¡Party baby hm!-. grita un emocionado Deidara. Toma las manos de Zidey y empieza a bailar, ningún ritmo en particular, en el poco espacio que tenían.

Middna lo detiene con un golpe en la cabeza. Si pensaba bailar con alguien, que lo haga con Sasori o que no haga nada, le había gritado.

-Extrañaré la sonrisa tiburonesca de Kisame, pero sobreviviré Sukime y sigue a lo suyo, vender chucherías a los inocentes pasajeros del bus.

-¿Eh? ¿No les importa sus compañeros?-. pregunta Sabaku, la otra complice de secuestro.

* * *

><p>Nadie prestaba real atención, excepto uno.<p>

Darr estaba en estado de shock, habían secuestrado a su ídolo, quién sabe las clase de trabajos forzados que le estaban haciendo hacer o peor. No, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo así, tenía que rescatarlo… Aunque por otro lado, Pein había mencionado algo de una vacante… Era su oportunidad.

-No se preocupen ¡Tengo la solución! Sólo necesido tubos, alambres, y algo de maquillaje-. dice un decidido Darr.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-. pregunta Gaby, una de las pocas chicas que iba sentada.

-Ya lo verán-. dice Darr con el tono de las películas cuando algo _guay_ va a pasar.

Sukime movida por la curiosidad _y el dinero,_ busca en su maletín todo lo que pidió Darr y se lo vende a mitad de precio.

Hora de salvar el día.

* * *

><p>Sabaku y Sarahi confundidas ante la poca importancia que Akatsuki le da a sus compañeros de equipo; ponen en marcha el plan C.<p>

-Los haremos ver todas las temporadas de "How I meet your mother" para que sufran con el final-. amenaza Sabaku, mostrando los DVDs de todas las temporadas.

Seguía sin importarles.

-No funcionó…-. murmura Sarahi, haciendo un círculo en un rincón del bus, el que al parecer es más grande de lo que creí.

-¿Podemos volver al plan A y conservarlos? Al menos a Kisame _jag alskar dig_!...-. pregunta Sabaku emocionada, ayudando a Sarahi a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

-Es muy costoso mantenerlo en otra dimensión-. explica Sarahi .-Con todo el dolor de mi alma debemos devolverlos.

-Creo que Kisame se les escapó-. comenta Gaby con una sonrisa, al ver a Darr.

Las chicas voltean y ven a Darr, vestido de Kisame, quien lanza frases de Tv como: "No teman señores", "yo soy tu padre", "hasta la vista, baby" y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Por qué tienes un cosplay de Kisame?-. pregunta Diana, tomando una fotografía. No todos los días ves un buen cosplay de Kisame.

-Ya que Kisame no está, seré su reemplazo hasta que aparezca, así sus fans no lo extrañaran mucho-. explica el muchacho. Parecía que la idea de no ver a su ídolo, le afectó.

Diana quedó pensando _¿Qué fans?_

-¡También quiero hacer un cosplay de Akatsuki!-. dice Yuli emocionada, buscando en su mochila todo lo que necesitaba. No había prestado atención al motivo principal del cosplay de Darr: Hacer sentir menos la ausencia del tiburón.

Minutos después.

Habían dos Itachis. Ambos de pie, uno al lado de otro. Bostezaban, batían el cabello y lanzaban miradas de odio, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Quién es verdadero Itachi!-. sobreactua Darr, antes de eso había pensado _¿Qué haría el verdadero Kisame en una situación así?_

-En serio… esto es escalofriante-. May se aleja lentamente de uno de los Itachis.

-¿Imaginan un yaoi Itaita?-. dice una emocionada y fujoshi Nisu .- _lástima que uno de ellos es mujer._

* * *

><p>-Han olvidado que hay dos chicos secuestrados...-. dice Sabaku, viendo la escena de los cosplays de Darr y Yuli .-Es hora de sacarlos de esa dimensión.<p>

-Es hora de sacar a Kisame y a Tobi de esa dimensión-. dice Sarahi con un tic en el ojo. Si los chicos se veian felices con la partida de los dos, entonces el castigo seria tenerlos de compañeros el resto de sus vidas.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que los enviaste a otra dimensión? No somos ninjas-. pregunta Sabaku.

-Buen punto…

* * *

><p>El verdadero Itachi estaba internamente feliz, nadie se le acercaría con Yuli ahí. Aunque la idea de tener dos Itachis era tentadora para cualquier fangirl, nadie quería comenter el error de protagonizar una escena yuri.<p>

Por otro lado, Yuli quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar con su actuación. Mientras no tuviera que hablar, todo estaría bien.

Riko acababa de comprar una cadenita de la tienda móvil de Sukime, voltea y se percata del caos en que se encontraban.

_Maldición, _piensa la peliverde. Busca en su bolso un aparato parecido a un celular y lo enciende. Se queda esperando unos minutos, hasta que el aparato hace un pitido y salen unas coordenadas.

Sin más, sonríe y se acerca al Itachi de la derecha y lo lleva de vuelta a su asiento, en el que nadie se había dignado a sentar.

-¿Cómo?-. es todo lo que sale del Uchiha, habían arruinado su plan perfecto.

-GPS-. responde Riko y le muestra el aparato .-Mas te vale no volver a hacer de estas bromitas, que mover el satélite para dar con tu ubicación me sale bastante caro.

-_¿Tiene un GPS? ¿Dónde tengo el chip rastreador? ¿Cuándo me lo puso?_

Itachi había olvidado la regla Nº 1: Nunca preguntes nada a las fangirls.

-Fue divertido mientras duró-. opina Yuli, desacomodando un poco su maquillaje y cabello, para parecer una chica vestida de Itachi, en lugar de un Itachi con voz femenina.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Sarahi y Sabaku habían liberado a Kisame y a Tobi. La respuesta para sacarlos de la otra dimensión, estaba junto con las respuestas de cómo cabían tantas personas en ese bus, la mezcla de tiempos y espacios, y el resto de preguntas que confunden al lector.<p>

Tobi narraba de cuando fue al baño y le cobraron doble pasaje. Zidey se sintió totalmente ofendida por como Kakuzu trató a Tobi y fue a enfrentar al avaro:

-Escúchame viejo decrepito-. le dice, tomándolo de la capa .-Nomas que le vuelvas a cobrar más pasaje a Mi tobi ¡Yo misma te busco y te saco los 5 corazones que tienes y me quedo con Donald Trumph y todo tu dinero!

-¿Cómo sabes de Donald Trumph? N-ni siquiera se lo menciona en ningún episodio-. dice un asustado Kakuzu, pensando en su indefensa alcancía de puerquito, bautizada con ese nombre.

-Tengo mis fuentes-. es todo lo que dice la chica y le hace la seña con los dedos de _"te estoy observando". _Va donde Tobi, quien le recibe con un abrazo y un agradecimiento verbal.

-Lo que sea por Mi Tobi-. dice Zidey con una sonrisa posesiva en su rostro.

-_Tobi se siente un objeto-. _piensa el buen chico algo asustado y soltando el agarre anterior.

* * *

><p>Lynn sigue conduciendo. Todos los pasajeros están a bordo. Ninguno tiene vida al parecer, porque nadie hace ademán de bajarse del bus. Excepto Orochimaru, aunque a él lo sacaron a la fuerza… y le habían echado la culpa a ella. Sólo había hecho lo que toda conductora de bus debe hacer, idiotas. No se arrepentía, fue divertido ver la cara de traumado de Itachi.<p>

En eso, Lynn ve a un sujeto esperando en una parada de bus. Se le hacía familiar… Se parecía mucho a… Itachi. ¡Sasuke! Adivinó rápidamente. Ahora tenía que pensar rápido. Por un lado, Sasuke era un buen pretexto para sacar de sus casillas a Itachi, sin mencionar que muchas fangirls de Itachi lo son también de todos los Uchihas y entre ellas podrían atormentar a los dos hermanos…

Por otro lado, Itachi se volvería a traumar y las fieles seguidoras del Uchiha mayor le echarían la culpa a ella, otra vez. Además, en el bus no cabía ni un alma, de hecho para hacer espacio, ella había tenido la amabilidad de tirar a Hiruko por la ventana.

Bien, estaba decidido. El emo vengador tendría que esperar por el siguiente autobús.

El bus pasa de largo, pero Sasuke no pasa desapercibido por los pasajeros.

-¡Por qué no lo dejaste subir!-. se queja Kira, triturando con la mano la paleta que le había regalado Tobi.

-Otra fangirl de mi hermano…-. suspira Itachi.

-¿Queeé? ¡Lo decía para matarlo!-. dice una ofendida Kira. ¿Gustarle a ella el emo pato vengador? Prefería suicidarse.

-¡Que Sasuke se muera!-. apoya Riko, riendo alocadamente. Al parecer le valía que él era su futuro cuñado.

-Matar a Sasuke en un bus…-. piensa Yuli en voz alta, aún con su cosplay de Itachi. Había pasaso tanto tiempo en el bus, que esa frase no le sonaba extraña.

-Ok, no. Sería antiestético; mejor en un callejón oscuro, donde nadie oiga sus gritos-. reflexiona un poco Kira con una sonrisa psicópata, imaginando la escena.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar del tiempo, el bus empieza a estar más y más sucio.<p>

-Todo está un desastre, los chicos son unos asquerosos-. opina Viva Resis.

-Sí, el bus está un desastre, alguien debe hacer al respecto-. agrega Minako.

Ese alguien se levanta de su asiento. Habla con voz firme:

-Limpien ahora, bola de inútiles-. ese alguien es Konan.

Solo bastó decir eso y todos los chicos, incluyendo Darr que lucía la versión mejorada de Kisame, se ponen a recoger las basuritas de los asientos y el suelo. Las guardan en los bolsillos de las capas y otras tantas las lanzan por las ventanas.

* * *

><p>Los muchachos miran a Pein con cara de "¿No se supone que el líder eres tu?".<p>

-Es afortunado Pein-sama-. dice Darr acercándose al líder .-Me encanta cuando las chicas tienen una actitud fuerte, tiene suerte de tener a Konan.

-Excepto por el hecho que mis subordinados se burlan-. agrega Pein, mirando con odio a sus discípulos.

-Lo comprendo, con mis amigos me pasa lo mismo. Pero lo vale-. concluye Darr, pone en las manos de Pein un detergente líquido y terminaron de limpiar los bancos.

El bus queda como recién robado de Konoha High school, digo… ¡Cómo nuevo!

-Pein es el líder, como no. La que manda es Konan ¡Las mujeres mandamos!-. opina Kira, al ver como los chicos limpiaron todo en un santiamén.

-¡Konan, eres sorprendente!-. grita una admirada Andrea. Los muchachos incluso habían cedido sus asientos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Debes enseñarnos el secreto-. suplica Sarahi con libreta en mano y anotando hasta las veces que parpadeaba la peliazul.

-No es nada chicas-. dice Konan .-Es que soy la admin de la web Akatsuki, así que cuando me molesto publico fotos o videos vergonzosas de ellos.

-Increíble, te bancas a la bola de idiotas tú sola-. felicita Creepy dándole una palmadita en la espalda a la peliazul.

Konan alza una ceja y dice: Ni creas que me olvido que abrazaste a Pein.

_Era un riesgo que tenía que correr _piensa Creepy disimulando una sonrisa que ocultaba su miedo.

-Recuerden esto chicas, podemos hacer lo que sea-. finaliza Konan.

-¡Cierto!-. gritan las chicas, sus rostros expresaban admiración y poder.

El ambiente se torna feminista.

_Chantajistas… _piensan los hombres cruzados de brazos.

* * *

><p>Hidan finalmente despierta del desmayo.<p>

-¿Estoy en el cielo? ¡Jashin-sama allá voy!-. Hidan se incorpora de su asiento.

-Cálmate, sigues en el bus-. explica Viva Resis y lo sienta como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Quién $#$#$#$ me quitó mi $#$#$#$ puesto de conductor!-. pregunta Hidan molesto.

-Fueron varias pasajeras, de hecho-. responde May, abanicando un poco al jashinista para que se calmara.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, por las historias que nos contaron y por experiencia propia… Me doy cuenta que todos los conductores, consciente o inconscientemente, han tratado de matarnos-. reflexiona Hinata en voz alta, como si el intento de homicidio fuera algo de lo más normal.

-¡Excepto tú, Hidan!-. agrega Viva Resis, hablando sin pensar .-Es raro… si fueras un verdadero Jashinista, deberías ser tú quien tratara de hacer un sacrificio con tantas personas al mismo tiempo jajaja.

_Nunca se sabe cuándo las bromas se toman como indirectas._

-¡Es verdad! ¡LE DEDICO ESTE SUICIDIO MULTIPLE A JASHIN-SAMA!-. grita Hidan. Corre desquiciadamente hacia el volante y pisa el acelerador.

-¡Suéltalo Hidan!-. grita Lynn que está al volante e inútilmente golpea el fornido brazo del albino.

-¡Nos quiere matar!-. gritan las chicas moviéndose de un lado para otro, entre empujones y pisoteadas.

-¡Kyaaaa!-. gritan los chicos, intentando sujetarse de los asientos y barandillas.

_En momentos de caos no hay diferencia social de géneros._

Mientras Hidan y Lynn luchan por el control del bus. En una de las idas y venidas, a Kira se le cae el Mp4 y es pisoteado por casi todos.

_La manera perfecta de invocar al diablo._

-¡$#$#$#$ Hidan por tu $#$#$#$ acción, arruinaron mi Mp4!-. grita Kira poniéndose de pie con sus cabellos poseídos al estilo de Kushina .-¡Ahora detén el $#$#$#$ autobús o te $#$#$#$ por el $#$#$#$ con la $#$#$# palanca de cambio!

Hidan es llevado a la inconciencia por segunda vez, cortesía Kira, aunque él hubiera preferido la muerte. El bus frena de golpe _otra vez_ justo antes de que chocaran contra un edificio, todo gracias a la maniobra de Lynn. Los pasajeros cayeron _de nuevo. _Era el destino, solo de esta manera se cumpliría el sueño de muchas chicas _malvadas y pervertidas acosadoras._

Minako intencionalemente hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para caer sobre Sasori, haciendo que sus labios _coincidentemente _se toparan con los de él.

-_¡Si estoy besando a Sasori!-. _piensa Minako. Hasta que Sasori cobra conciencia, pero no hace ningún ademán de quitarla de encima.

Alice cae sobre Itachi, sin querer sus labios terminaron en los de él. El azabache semi conciente profundiza el beso, es Alice quien intenta quitarse, pero Itachi no le suelta.

Deidara había sostenido a Sukime para que no callera, por lo que terminó abrazándola contra su pecho. El artista se da cuenta de lo que hace y se sonroja, hasta tener la cara color tomate.

Middna, Nisu-chan y Creepy están contentas. Sacan sus cámaras listas para capturar más yaoi.

-Oh, esta vez nadie cayó sobre otro-. dice Nisu-chan tristemente, volviendo a guardar la cámara.

-Solo hay poses heteros, que aburrido…-. agrega Middna, y se sienta antes que le toque ir de pie, por tanta gente a bordo.

Creepy asiente. Terminan sentadas y cruzadas de brazos.

Las que si estaban felices eran Minako, Alice y Sukime que por nada del mundo pensaban desprenderse de Sasori, Itachi y Deidara respectivamente. Son otras personas quienes les hacen "el favor" y no están nada contentas.

-¡Aléjate de Mi Deidara!-. grita Zidey, apartando a Sukime y abrazando a Deidara.

-¡Fue él quien me abrazó a mi!-. explica Sukime y le muestra la lengua, a modo de ofensa y presumiendo el acto del rubio.

Zidey dirige una mirada asesina a Deidara. El artista solo pensaba en lo psicópatas que podrían ser sus fangirls.

-Calma, calma Zidey… también te quería abrazar a ti hm-. Deidara abraza a Zidey y la mantiene así .-¿Ves? _¡no me mates! _¿Ya estas calmada hm?

Todo lo contrario, su corazón se había acelerado más.

* * *

><p>El beso de Alice e Itachi se ve ensombrecido y detenido por Riko. Con sus manos separa a ambos chicos. Lista para matar a la chica.<p>

-Espera, Riko. Fue la combinación del accidente y mi falta de sueño. Ella no tiene la culpa-. defiende Itachi.

Y esto es lo que pensaban:

"_Awww Itachi me está defendiendo de esta loca psicopata". Alice._

"_Itachi jamás me mentiría. Por su propio bien, espero que diga la verdad" Riko._

"_No quiero sangre, acabo de limpiar el bus" Itachi._

Las damas hicieron las pases y Riko advirtió a Itachi que la próxima vez no podría usar la excusa de la falta de sueño porque ella personalmente se encargaría de vigilarlo todas las noches.

* * *

><p>-¡Auch!-. grita Minako, después que un porrazo diera en su cabeza. Se aparta de Sasori y mira a su agresor<em>a, <em>Miki.

-Suficiente exhibicionismo por hoy-. dice la azabache molesta, sacudiéndose las manos.

-Te odio-. lanza Sasori. Miki había arruinado un buen momento de disfrute.

-Ajá, me odias. Al menos sientes algo por mí-. dice Miki y le guiña el ojo. Completamente cruel, ilusa y tergiversadora.

Luego de que reprimieran a Hidan y de que lo pusieran nuevamente al volante, todo fue calma. Sora había terminado de hacer y repartir los jerseys rosas. Todos estaba en silencio, lo que les permitió a los pasajeros a pensar en las cosas obvias de la vida. Como ser:

-¿Por qué rábanos están utilizando un autobús?-. pregunta Sabaku, rompiendo el silencio, con la pregunta que rondaba por todas las cabecillas.

Tobi cuenta la historia, la real.

-Cuando en la escuela lo sepan, los agarraran a palazos…-. opina Sabaku con total honestidad.

-Aunque si juntamos todos los sucesos hasta ahora…-. piensa Nisu en voz alta .-La verdadera razón para usar un bus es que Middna, Creepy y Riko robamos sus tarjetas de crédito y vaciamos sus cuentas… Quién lo diría es el destino que todos estemos aquí.

-No es destino, ustedes nos acosan-. murmura Itachi, recordando que tiene un chip rastreador en alguna parte de su sexy cuerpo.

Pein se pone a pensar… Las chicas tenían razón. Si en la escuela llegaban a enterarse que ellos tenían su bus, estarían en problemas. No habría sido motivo de preocupación, hasta que todas esas fangirls y fanboy se entrometieron de más. También, la razón por la que tenía ese bus era la falta de recursos, que a su vez se debía al robo de las tarjetas.

El líder debe vengarse de las chicas que los obligaron a estar en esa situación y al mismo tiempo mantenerlos alejados de la sociedad, o correría el riesgo de que alguno de ellos divulgase la noticia del bus robado _que está por demás sabido._

Tiene que hacer algo… pero ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera sabía que el bus era interprovincial… La arena del desierto por el que están pasando no lo deja concentrarse.

_Desierto…_

Sin personas a 500km a la redonda.

Pein sonríe para sí y le dice a Hidan que detenga el bus. Una vez el albino obedece, el líder da una noticia.

-Estimados pasajeros, tenemos un pequeño problema-. habla el líder, como si fuera un azafato, sobreactuando los gestos con las manos .-El bus está trancado y necesitaremos que bajen para empujar.

Los pasajeros se quejan.

-Bajen ustedes ¿Qué no son hombrecitos?-. cuestiona Yusha cruzada de brazos, sin intenciones de moverse.

-¿Y qué hay del poder femenino que mencionaron hace unos momentos?-. menciona Kakuzu, por su culpa habían tenido que limpiar el bus.

La mayoría de las chicas fruncen el ceño y hacen muecas de disgusto. Tenía razón… estúpida igualdad de género.

-De todas formas, no necesitan que empujemos todas-. dice Kira, ya estaba bajando del bus y señala a otras cinco para que le ayuden.

-Pero para que el bus ande en marcha, necesitamos aligerar un poco el peso-. comenta Itachi, se había percatado del plan del líder.

Varias chicas lanzan miradas asesinas al Uchiha ¿Qué está insinuando?

-Me refiero a que nos excedimos en el número de pasajeros casi en un cien por ciento…-. aclara Itachi rápidamente, antes de que las chicas se lancen sobre él.

Tenía sentido. Una a una las chicas van bajando.

-Deberías ayudarles-. le dice Pein a Darr, mientras ven vaciar el bus.

-Pero… el poder femenino…-. cuestiona Darr.

El líder argumenta que él debe ser un caballero, que siempre ayudaba a las chicas aunque ellas no lo quisieran o necesitasen y qué pensaría su novia si lo viera todo pancho en esta situación.

Convenció al muchacho de ayudar a las chicas y bajó tras la última. La única mujer que se quedó en el bus es Konan, Pein no le daba órdenes.

-¡A mi señal, empujan!-. grita Pein por una de las ventanas rotas.

Las chicas y chico asienten. Se acomodan tras el bus listos para empujar.

Pein sonríe una vez más y da la señal:

-Uno… dos… tres… ¡Ahora! ¡Acelera, Hidan!

Empujan el bus, o eso intentaron. Algunas chicas cayeron en la arena y otros se detuvieron a tiempo. Prácticamente, empujaron a la nada, porque el bus aceleró, avanzó y entre la polvoreda desapareció.

Les dejó ahí, varados en medio del desierto.

* * *

><p>Pein está feliz. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro.<p>

-Hey! No me dijiste que ibas a abandonarles-. recrimina Konan furiosa, mirando por la ventana como se alejaban .-Me hubieras dicho… quería quedarme con alguna de ellas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán allí?-. pregunta un preocupado Kisame. Ahí estaban sus primeros y quizás únicos fans.

-Si su caminar es constante, tal vez encuentren una aldea en tres días-. dice Sasori que era el que más conocía estos territorios.

-Tal vez sea más tiempo, si tenemos suerte. A lo mejor mueren de hambre o recurren al canibalismo hm-. piensa Deidara en voz alta.

-¿Qué es canibalismo?-. pregunta inocentemente el buen chico.

Nadie le responde. Todos estaban en sus mundos, imaginando escenas violentas entre esos fans.

Fue así como los chicos acordaron aumentar la seguridad en la casa/cueva, en caso que alguna de las locas sobreviva.

-Por cierto, recuérdenme llamar a un abogado para cancelar un contrato prenupcial-. dice Itachi, por las dudas.

* * *

><p>-¡Adiós Dei! ¡Adiós Tobi! ¡Los amo!-. se despide Zidey agitando al aire ambos brazos hacia los chicos que no la veían.<p>

El resto guarda silencio un momento. Mirando el pequeño punto donde se suponía estaba el bus segundos atrás.

-Debí verlo venir-. murmura Viva Resis, mordiéndose el labio. Imaginaba que Akatsuki se burlaría de ella.

-Bueno… Al menos aprendimos una valiosa lección-. dice una sonriente Andrea, volteando a ver al enorme grupo.

¿Lección, lección? ¿Qué lección? piensan.

-Aprendí que si amas a alguien, debes dejarlo ir. Si vuelve es tuyo. Si no, lo busco en el GPS-. filosofa Riko, pensando en Itachi. Se le pegó un poco la filosofía Uchiha.

-La frase no es así… Y dudo que vuelvan…-. murmura Alexia con una gotita al estilo anime.

-Aprendí que Akatsuki aún me odia ¡Y del amor al odio, hay un solo paso!-. dice Miki, intentando ser positiva (?)

-Yo no aprendí nada-. se enconje de hombros, Hinata .-Tal vez no debí faltar a clases…

Varias chicas la apoyan con la mirada.

-Al menos conseguimos buenas fotos-. Nisu revisa, con una mirada fujoshi, las fotos de su cámara. Middna y Creepy asienten.

-Pues yo hice un montón de dinero-. dice Sukime contando sus billetes. Tuvo una venta exitosa.

-Pues yo tengo hambre-. comenta Sabaku, ya ni recordaba cuantas horas habían estado en ese bus.

-Les invito unos tacos-. dice Darr, empieza a andar .-En cuanto encontremos algo de civilización…

Las chicas empiezan a seguirle. La tropa de casi treinta personas camina hacia el infinito y más allá.

* * *

><p>Konan insistía en que se sentía aburrida entre puros idiotas y que por eso quería adoptar a alguna chica como si fuera una mascota.<p>

Los chicos no la escuchaban. Tenían cosas más importantes qué discutir.

-Tuve más fangirls que tú hm-. se burla Deidara de Sasori.

-Hice unos cálculos y mi lista de fans supera a la tuya-. el pelirrojo le muestra unos cuadros estadísticos.

-¡Esos datos están alterados hm!

-De todas maneras, el que tuvo más fangirls fui yo-. dice Itachi orgulloso. La maldición Uchiha le tenía que servir para algo, aunque sea para presumir.

-Itachi, tus fangirls son las más psicópatas-. comenta Pein. Todos asienten .-Quien me sorprendió fue Kisame.

-¡Tengo un club de fansgirls e incluso un fanboy!-. dice un contento Kisame, luego su mirada se apaga .-O tenía… depende si sobreviven.

-¡Mi Danna y yo, tuvimos más fangirls fujoshis hm!-. interrumpe Deidara, queriendo sonar especial. Aunque sonó más _raro_ que especial.

-Eso no suena bien, imbécil-. Sasori golpea a su discípulo en la cabeza.

-Todos sus fangirls, fanboy, fujoshisfans y psicofans están igual de locos-. agrega Kakuzu, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento .-Me recordaron a ustedes.

Cada uno piensa en lo que pasaron con esos extraños pasajeros…

_Supongo que,_

_a pesar de todo…_

_Les voy a extrañar._

.

.

.

¡Este ha sido el cap de hoy!, fue muy divertido trabajar con Ocs aunque también me dio muchos dolores de cabeza xD.

Si las hice locas, frías, obsesionadas, acosadoras, pervertidas o las hice insultar entre ustedes o con ellos y no son así, bueno, es una parodia. A Akatsuki les hago cosas peores y ellos no se quejan.

-¡Por el estúpido contrato que nos hiciste firmar!-. grita Zetsu.

-No puedes mencionar _eso, _además de que te quejas, ni siquiera sales en este cap.

*rincón emo para Zetsu*

.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, hecho con sudor, lágrimas, sangre, también con mucha alegría, risas, y con la inmensa esperanza de que sea del gusto de los seguidores de Akatsuki bus x3 Está de más decirles que amaría saber su opinión, me sirven para mejorar y me motivan a continuar escribiendo, harán a este intento de escritora muy feliz :'D

.

Y ahora la publicidad de siempre ¿Creyeron que lo olvidaría? ¡Nope! Pásense por Akatsuki Rules, somos una comunidad pequeña, extraña, malvada, pervertida ¿Qué decía? Ah sí, tenemos nuestras cosas pero somos una linda familia :3 Aquí su intento de escritora dirige el sub-foro del dios todopoderoso y obsesionado con el dolor Pein-sama ;) creo que yo también debo darme una visita por allí jeje.

.

Aún queda mucho más para explotar en el transporte público.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo mis Akatsuki lectores!


End file.
